Sokkla100
by Nara Shikaku
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots dedicated to Sokka and Azula. Part of the sokkla100 community.
1. Roses, December, and Desert

**A/N:** So yeah, I decided to take part in the Sokkla100 thing over at livejournal in an attempt to rid myself of my writer's block. For everyone who's been reading my Naruto fic, don't worry, I have not abandoned it. I'm just having a hard time getting the next chapter out. So hopefully, this will satisfy some of your appetites for a story.

I've decided to put notes after the prompt titles to help straighten things out. If any of the stories have any connections I'll make sure to point that out.

**--xXx--**

001. Roses (AU where Ozai isn't a total dick.)

Sokka had been allowed to accompany his father to the Earth Kingdom for the annual peace hearings between the four nations. His father felt that it'd be a good learning experience for the future chief of the Southern Water Tribe. For the next week, the young water tribesman would learn how peace was maintained through the nations.

Nevertheless, the actual meetings were extremely boring. One day, after having heard enough of the meetings, Sokka decided to wander around the palace garden.

As the young water tribesman made his way through the multitudes of flowers, he couldn't help but admire the beauty of them all. Living in the South Pole pretty much ruined any chances of plant life existing, so it was a bit of a treat to see such vibrantly colored flowers.

As Sokka made his way towards another part of the garden he saw her. She stood before the large section of roses. She wore an elegant Fire Nation dress. Her hair was tied in a large bun, with a gold hair piece keeping it in place. The young water tribesman made a note that her eyes were a dark amber.

She leaned forward and picked a rose from the bush. As she held it to her nose to take in its scent, Sokka found that he had all his attention focused on her luscious lips. Those lips, whose color was deeper red than the roses, were in a word; perfect. Sokka was so focused that he didn't even realize that he'd been spotted.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a bored tone.

"I was just, uh, walking... the flowers... and um... I'm Sokka!" the boy answered, stumbling on his words.

"I see..." the girl replied with a smirk. Her eyes trailing his form. She turned to leave when Sokka called out to her. "Wait, aren't you going to tell me your name?"

The Fire Nation girl turned her head, her smirk still in place. "Perhaps."

She then continued on her way into the meeting hall. As she left, Sokka noted the alluring sway of her hips, and he couldn't help but smirk himself.

"Maybe these peace meetings won't be so bad after all..." he thought to himself. Suddenly, the rest of the week was looking to be quite the experience.

**--xXx--**

002. December (AU where Ozai isn't a dick to everyone.)

Azula was freezing. Even underneath the layers of polar leopard furs, the former princess was absolutely chilled to the bone. It was to be expected, however. After all, December in the Southern Water Tribe was completely frigid.

The amber-eyed girl let out a sigh, a small burst of flames accompanying her released breath, in an attempt to warm up. Finding that it didn't help much, Azula decided to curl up into a ball and hope to conserve what heat she did have.

She felt a sudden weight press against her back. Looking behind her, she found her large polar bear dog laying next to her. The large animals body heat warming the girl up.

She smiled as she remembered when Sokka had first given Ozai to her. It was during her first year with the Southern Water Tribe four years ago and she had complained about the cold weather ("Big surprise," Sokka had muttered). After pestering her fiancée enough times, the soon-to-be tribal chief decided to get her a Polar Bear Dog.

"Here," he said as he held the small (at the time) puppy. "His name is Ozai; he's a polar bear dog. Their fur is good for insulating heat, so whenever you get cold, all you have to do is snuggle next to him and you should be good."

The former princess had taken the puppy into her hands and immediately felt the warmth the creature possesed. He was a cute little animal, she would admit. When Azula asked Sokka about why he named their dog after her father, Sokka had replied, "Well, no offense, but your dad does kinda look like the little guy..."

They shared a laugh when Azula realized that, yes, the polar bear dog did indeed look slightly like her father. He had longer hair than most most of the other dogs, and had patches of black hair that looked similar to her father's hair and goatee.

Azula let out another sigh as her mind came back into the present. Sokka always made sure to take good care of her. The amber eyed girl made a mental not to pay her (now) husband back when he returned from the tribe's scheduled hunt. "I'm sure he'll be more than welcome to a back rub when he returns," she thought to herself as she snuggled further into the warmth of her faithful polar bear dog.

**--xXx--**

003. Desert (Thirteen years after the end of the series.)

Once again, Sokka found himself wandering the desert of the Earth Kingdom. The young man was on his way to a nearby village. There were rumors that the small town had recently discovered some ancient artifacts. And Sokka, being the ever adventurous scholar (as he liked to call himself) decided to take a little detour on his globetrotting, and investigate.

The traveling water-tribesman let out a sigh as he walked into the village. It was small. It looked barely livable. There were probably around one hundred people living in the place, maybe less. The buildings looked like they were ready to collapse.

Feeling a bit thirsty, Sokka decided to venture into the local bar. As he walked to the counter to take his seat, Sokka observed the current inhabitants; mostly men. Large, burly, and loud; the very image of Earth Kingdom common-men. He couldn't help but laugh as he remembered Toph, in all her tomboyish glory. Last he remembered, she'd gone back home to Gaoling and reopened the Earth Rumble Tournaments as the General Manager, as well as current champion.

As he brought his attention back to the present, Sokka made a note to go and see a fight or two in the near future. He turned to the bartender and asked for a glass of water (alcohol wasn't very good for wandering about in the desert). After the barkeep returned with his drink there was a large clash at the entrance.

Turning slightly to see what the disturbance was about, Sokka was greeted with the sight of a rather attractive young woman, sans the slight bags under her eyes. She had long black hair, sharp eyes, and ruby red lips. She was garbed in a slightly raggy earth kingdom dress. He also couldn't help but feel like he'd seen her somewhere before.

"Lei Lien!" Sokka heard the rooms inhabitants shout with amusement. It appeared that the woman was quite well known in the village. Lei Lien approached the bar an took a seat, rather clumsily, next to Sokka. "Gimme some rice wine, Zhen!" the woman ordered. The water-tribesman noticed that the woman was slightly drunk already.

Lei Lien looked over at Sokka. Her vision began to focus on the man sitting next to her and when she could get a good look at him, her eyes went wide. "Hey, I know you!" she slurred. "You were that water tribe boy who use to travel with the avatar, what was your name again..."

She leaned forward with her eyes squinting a bit. "Sorra...? Salla...? Sozin... oh wait-... that was my great grandfather... uhm.. SOKKA! That's it..." The man in question raised an eyebrow at the woman. If Sozin, the Fire Lord who started the war, was her great grandfather, then that meant-"Azula, what are-" he whispered in shock.

Lei Lien quickly shook her head. "Nope," she corrected as she took the saucer of rice wine from the bartender. "Not anymore anyway." At that statement, Sokka raised an eyebrow in curiosity. There was a brief pause after that statement.

The woman took a shot of her wine before continuing. "After the war, I had my firebending removed by the avatar, like my father. After that, Zuzu decided I needed some therapy or something like that... said I was mentally unstable. After few years of staying at some mental asylum, the doctors deemed me mentally stable enough for society."

Lei Lien took another shot of her wine before she continued. "When I was released, I realized that I didn't want to stay in the Fire Nation... not while Zuko was ruling anyway... it'd be a cold day in Hell before I bowed to him... anyway... I just wanted to be left relatively alone for the rest of my life... in a place no one would really know me, or care enough to do anything. So I wound up here," she said as she swept her arm in the air. She downed the last of her rice wine and placed a gold piece on the bar.

"Firebending was my life... Azula died when the avatar stripped me of that... nowadays I'm called Lei Lien..." she gave Sokka a depressing smirk. "Well it was fun catching up Mr. Water tribe... maybe we could do it again some day..." with that, Lei Lien got up from her seat and left the bar.

Sokka watched as she walked out the door. He noted the way she walked; slightly slouched, staggering, completely uncoordinated. She was nothing like the perfect warrior he had fought all those years ago.

"The years haven't been kind to her," Zhen stated. "When she first appeared here six years ago, it's been nothing but an uphill battle for her. She didn't have any money, no place to stay, and wasn't very good with the locals... but after a few months she began to, slowly, warm up to everyone, and they in return. She's managed to make a barely adequate living out of nothing."

"If you want to speak her again, she lives in a small hut on the border of the forest and desert," the barkeep finished. Sokka looked at the bartender and then to the door, and frowned. "Maybe this warrants more investigation than the rumored artifacts..." the water tribesman muttered to himself. With that, Sokka paid the bartender and left, a new goal in place. He would figure out what happened to Azula, he wasn't sure why... but he would.

--

**A/N:** So yeah, that brings a close to the first three prompts. This was a bit fun for me. I especially enjoyed writting Desert. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to update my other fic as soon as possible.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Gold, Tapestry, and Opaque

**A/N: **So here's the second installment to my Sokkla100 stories. I feel like I'm getting back into the groove. Maybe I'll be able to upload another chapter to HWITW soon

**--xXx--**

004. Gold (AU before the Day of Black Sun.)

If it was one thing that Sokka loved more than anything else (besides meat) it was shopping. Some would dare to say that he loved shopping more than women did. It didn't matter what country he was in, the young water-tribesman would make sure to stop by the local market to see what trinkets they would have.

And that's how their group found themselves in yet another shop. Sokka had mentioned needing something for keeping his new space sword (as he called it) nice and sharp. He'd spent the last hour or so looking at various objects (none of which had anything to do with what he was looking for).

Fed up with Sokka's dallying, Katara decided to confront her brother. "Sokka, just hurry up and pick out what you need and lets go," she chastised in a quiet tone. "The longer we stay in one place, the greater chance someone will recognize Aang!"

Sokka frowned in response. Suddenly, an idea struck the boy. "How about, you guys go on ahead, and I'll catch up later with all the supplies. We'll meet back up in the field a few miles out of the village, I shouldn't be too long."

For a moment, Katara mulled over the idea. Begrudgingly, she decided to agree with her older brother's idea. Together, with Aang and Toph, the group left, and Sokka went back to rummaging through items.

After spending some time picking out some supplies, Sokka went up to the front counter and the store owner counted up the bill. "Your total comes to thirty-five gold pieces."

It was then, that Sokka realized he was in trouble. Katara was the one who had all the money. In his frustration he smacked his hand to his forehead. "I can't believe I forgot about the money..." he muttered.

The sound of coins hitting wood caught his attention. Removing his hand from his face, Sokka looked to see what was going on. The site that greeted him was none other than the fire nation princess.

"Consider this a gift..." Azula said casually, her patented smirk on her face. The shop keeper, took the gold she laid before him and went into the back to place the money in the vault.

"B-but.. shouldn't you be... what are you.." Sokka sputtered in confusion. When his mind finally processed what was happening, the water-tribesman took a fighting stance. "I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we met," he said as he reached for his sword. Azula simply chuckled.

"And yet I'd still utterly destroy you," she said as she inspected her nails. "However, I am on a vacation, so I have no reason to fight you." The fire nation princess then turned around and proceeded to walk out the shop. She stopped when she got to the door and turned to face Sokka one last time.

"Enjoy living while you still can... after all, once my vacation is over, I just may feel like hunting you and your friends down again..." Sokka swallowed hard at the threat.

"Or not... it all depends on my mood really... ta ta," she teased with a wave. The blue-eyed boy watched as Azula left for the main street, and vanished into the crowd. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought she were flirting with him... nah... she was just playing her mind games... right?

**--xXx--**

005. Tapestry (Linked to 002. December, two years after.)

It was a quiet evening in the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka sat in the living quarters of his large igloo. A large polar leopard fur wrapped around him and his wife, Ozai was sitting at their feet chewing on a whale bone, and Azula was resting quietly on his shoulder.

Yes, it was quite peaceful... that is, until the loud cries of an irritated baby filled the room. The married couple groaned as they realized, that they wouldn't be able to relax with little Xifeng wailing at the top of her lungs.

"It's your turn to see what's wrong," Azula muttered. Sokka sighed as he got up and when to the baby room. When he entered, he saw his baby girl sitting up on her pile of soft furs. Her blue eyes looked at him and her crying immediately ceased. She held her arms up to be held, and Sokka complied.

With his daughter now in his arms, he began to gently rock her to try and get her to fall back asleep. As Sokka surveyed to room to figure out what caused his daughter to start crying, he noticed that the wedding tapestry had fallen. After Xifeng fell back asleep, Sokka placed her back on her bed and placed a large fur over her. Once done, he set out to replace the tapestry.

When he placed the quilt back on the wall, Sokka took a moment to study the fabric. It was made when he and Azula got married. As per Ozai's request, they had a traditional Fire Nation wedding, so the two were dressed in typical Fire Nation garb. They were standing side by side, Azula's hands in his own, a genuine smile on his wife's face.

He didn't know exactly why, but the quilt seemed to calm Xifeng down. She hardly ever cried when the tapestry was up. Sokka guessed that since it had him and Azula on it, it gave her a sense that her parents were always watching over her.

Sokka moved his focus from the tapestry to his sleeping daughter. "She's going to look just like you..." he said to Azula, who was standing in the door way.

"But she has your eyes... which is slightly disappointing," Azula replied. She wrapped her arms around her husband. "I was really hoping she was going to be a firebender. "

Sokka kissed the top of Azula's head. "There's always next time," he reassured. That's when he noticed the smirk Azula had. "You're not serious are you?"

Azula didn't respond. She simply sauntered into their bedroom, her hips swaying with every step she took. "But, Xifeng is only two! Shouldn't we wait a while before having another... 'zula... are you listening?"

Sokka sighed and looked back towards his daughter. "I guess you can expect a little brother or sister in the near future sweetie." He leaned down and gave Xifeng a quick kiss before heading to the bedroom. As he left, Ozai came in and curled up next to the infant and fell asleep, the dog's soft fur helping to keep the baby warm.

Xifeng smiled in her sleep, oblivious to the world around her. The tapestry in place, keeping watch.

**--xXx--**

006. Opaque (AU where Azula betrays Ozai)

Sokka liked to think that he was good at reading people. He always new when his sister was really angry when she acted normal. He could tell the difference between Toph's normal sarcasm and her irritated sarcasm. He could tell what emotion Zuko was feelng (since his expressions range from serious to stoic).

But for the life of him, he couldn't tell what Azula was feeling. Hell, Toph couldn't even tell when she was lying or telling the truth (which eventually became a game for the two). Whenever he thought she was pissed, he would try to cheer her up, only to have her yell at him for pestering her.

When everyone else went into town one day, Sokka found Azula sitting on the bank of the nearby river. From what he could see, she was staring blankly into the murky water. He approached her quietly, and took a seat a foot away from her. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, before looking at the river.

"Nice weather we're having..." Sokka stated dumbly. It was really uncomfortable sitting in silence like that. When he looked back over at Azula, he found that she was staring at him vapidly. "What do you want, Sokka," she asked.

Sokka frowned at her irritated tone. "I was just trying to see if you were okay," he started. "I mean, every time I see you, you look depressed or pissed. And every time I try to cheer you up, you get even more irritated!"

Sokka looked back to the river, his face set in a scowl. "You're a lot like this river Azula; opaque," the older boy turned back towards Azula frustrated. "Every time I look into it, I can't figure out what I see. And to be honest, I don't like-"

He was cut off however, when Azula reached forward and planted a deep kiss on Sokka's lips. When she pulled away, Azula stared into his eyes for a brief moment. "You know, you really talk too much."

Sokka replied with a confused sigh.

**--xXx--**

**A/N:** Anyway, I don't have much else to add.

**Read and Review please.**


	3. Russet, Ink, and Foreign

**A/N: **So here's my third installment to my Sokkla100 series.

**--xXx--**

007. Russet (AU where Sokka joins the Fire Nation during the second season.)

Sokka sat in his bedroom overlooking a request form from the Fire Lord. Ozai had requested that he make modifications to any of the war machines enlisted in the Fire Nation Army. His large desk littered with various scrolls and blueprints.

He let out a sigh as he placed the letter down with the other papers. His attention was then caught by a sudden knocking at his large doors. "Enter," he called out.

"The Fire Lord has requested your presence in the War Room, Lieutenant," the soldier stated. Sokka stood from his seat and approached his dresser. Removing his russet robe, he proceeded to place his armor on. Once finished suiting up, he turned to follow the soldier to the war room.

As he proceeded along the corridors, Sokka allowed his mind to wander. At first he thought of what to say to the Fire Lord, the members of the war council, and everyone else present. After all, being a Captain in a room full of Generals and Admirals one had to show respect.

Once he had made it to the entrance, Sokka lifted the curtain and crossed into the room. The heat from the flames hit him full force as he strode to his spot at the meeting. He sat at the end of the large table, parallel to the Fire Lord.

"Tell me, Lieutenant Sokka," the Ozai stated. "How goes your research? Have you been able to make any improvements to any of our machines?"

Sokka took a moment to think back to his studies, what improvements have been made, where he met dead ends, and, more importantly, what would please Ozai more.

"I believe you'll be happy to know that I've managed to improve the plans for the War Zeppelins," the foreigner stated. "The original War Balloons were smaller, and that allowed them to move faster, however, they could only carry a maximum of four soldiers at one time. The current Zeppelins takes the concept of the war balloons and multiplies the size which in turn multiplies it's carrying capacity. But, to keep the zeppelins in the air, we needed to add some machines, which in turn slowed the zeppelins movement."

Sokka gave everyone to take all the information in before he continued. "I've figured out a way to reduce the weight of the War Zeppelins, there by increasing their speed, without sacrificing it's carrying capacity. When the new plans go into production, we'll have War Zeppelins capable of rapid transportation of a large number of soldiers, also, we could forgo large groups of soldiers and transport two tanks with a smaller group of foot soldiers."

The members of the War Council began to mutter amongst themselves about the significance of such a discovery. Ozai, however, was silent. Sokka was tense. He hoped that his discovery was to the Fire Lord's liking, the look that his face was hard to read.

The former water-tribesman relaxed when he saw Ozai smirk. "Those are some valuable discoveries, Lieutenant. I can see that I've made the right decision in allowing you into my ranks. Perhaps a promotion is in order." Ozai looked to his right, towards his daughter. "What do you think Princess Azula?"

"I would have to agree, father," the princess replied. "I haven't seen anyone accomplish so much in such a short time since the late Admiral Zhao, and if he keeps this up, it's only a matter of time before he becomes a General."

"Thank you for all the praise your highness," Sokka said in a deep bow. "I am simply doing my duty as a soldier of the Fire Nation." When Sokka rose from his bow, he noticed the look on Azula's face. From what he could gather, Azula was planning something, he just didn't know what.

After Sokka's report, the meeting went on as per usual. Once everything was taken care of, the War Council was dismissed. With the meeting out of the way, Sokka made his way back to his room. Once there, he removed his armor and placed his robe back on.

Now with some free time on his hands, Sokka went to the balcony overlooking the Fire Nation Capital. He gazed over the city, the setting sun casting an orange glow over the buildings. The young man placed his hands on the stone railing, as he took a deep breath.

As he exhaled, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. Feminine hands slowly massaged his chest, sharp nails dragging all along the way. Sokka mentally sighed. "Can I help you, princess?" he asked plainly as he turned to face Azula.

Azula placed her hands on Sokka's chest as she took a step forward, her face just inches away from his own. "I just wanted to congradulate my favorite soldier for his recent promotion... is that so wrong?" she asked as she brought her lips to his.

The kiss was fierce and heated. Azula's arms wrapped around Sokka's neck; his arms wrapped around her waist. Their bodies pressed against each other. The girl's chest firmly against the boy's own.

When they finally broke the heated kiss, Azula took a step back to observe Sokka. "Why do you insist on wearing such a shabby robe. The color makes it look so worn and disgusting."

Sokka looked at his robe then back to the fire princess. He took a moment to ponder the girls analysis of his favored robe. "I guess it suits me then..." he said before he returned his gaze to the city.

Azula raised a delicate eyebrow at Sokka's response before leaving the young man to his devices.

**--xXx--**

008. Ink (Same AU as December and Tapestry)

Azula wasn't one to regret many things. She never regretted choosing Sokka as her boyfriend, she never regretted leaving the Fire Nation, and she never regretted becoming a housewife (most of the time).

For the first time in her life, however, she regretted having kids. Don't get her wrong, she loved her babies. It was the messes that they made that she hated.

She let out a sigh as she scrubbed Ozai's wet fur more. "I'm sorry boy, but we have to do this or else we'll have to shave your fur off."

The polar bear dog whined a little as Azula attempted to get as much of the ink off of the poor animal as possible. Once the woman was satisfied that she'd done a good enough job, she heated up her hands and began drying the dog. Once finished Ozai scampered out of the washroom.

When Azula walked into the living room, she found Sokka lecturing their kids on what not to do with ink. "Yes, ink is used for painting, just... not on polar bear dogs," she heard her husband say.

"But daddy," Xifeng pleaded. "We didn't have any paper to paint on!" Kouen added. They had the puppy-dog eyes going, there was no way Sokka was going to reprimand them at this rate. For a pair of four and five-year olds, they were quite crafty.

"You're both grounded," she said from the doorway. "No penguin sliding, no snow sledding, and neither of you are going to watch your father race in the glacier dodging competition." There was a varying range of 'Aw's from the three other inhabitants of the room.

"Sokka, you're not helping any," Azula reprimanded her husband. Sokka had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry, honey..." he replied.

Azula brought her attention back to the two children. "Now, both of you go to your rooms, and I don't want to hear a peep until I say you can talk."

"But, mom, Kouen was the one who painted Ozai!" Xifeng whined.

"I did not!" Kouen retorted.

The two continued like that for a minute before Xifeng bent the ground under Kouen into a small puddle. "Hey!" the now soaked younger brother yelled.

He stood from the hole and pointed his finger at Xifeng's shoes. "Take this!" he shouted before the girls shoes burst into flames. Xifeng began to use the ground to try to put the flames out, all the while Kouen was laughing hysterically. When the fire was put out, Xifeng tackled Kouen, and the two began fighting hand to hand.

Azula rubbed her temples in an attempt to calm down, but to no avail. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" She shouted, a pillar of blue flame erupting behind her. Immediately the two children stopped and stood before their mother, completely obedient. "Both of you go to your rooms. NOW!"

Quicker than anyone could say "Agni Kai" the two children were gone. Azula huffed before sitting on the fur lined couch next to Sokka. "I swear, those kids are as bad as you..." she said.

Sokka chuckled before wrapping an arm around his wife. "Now I'm sure they get a bit of that from you," he replied. Azula chuckled softly. "C'mon, let's head to the room and I'll give you a back rub. I know how much you love those," Sokka offered. The black haired woman smiled as she allowed her husband to carry her to the bedroom.

"I'm curious though," she said as he held her in his arms. "Where did that get all of that ink... we never have THAT much at one time." Sokka shrugged at the question.

"Beat's me, but I'm pretty sure that was the last of it," he added. Before Sokka could even get into the room, there was a crash of glass hitting the floor.

"HE DID IT!" "SHE DID IT!" The shouts came. Sokka looked down at Azula and chuckled when he saw her sobbing.

"Damn genetics," she cursed.

**--xXx--**

009. Foreign (Also takes place in the December AU)

Azula stood at the front of the ship. Her eyes surveying the ocean before her, anticipating their arrival at the south pole. If the firebender had to guess, they were about five-hundred nautical miles from their destination.

A freezing breeze blew past the young woman. She shivered as she hugged her fur coat closer to herself. The coat itself was a gift from Katara, as a congratulation on her recent engagement to the waterbender's older brother. Azula reached up to her neck and felt her betrothal necklace Sokka had made for her.

The amber-eyed girl felt the crudely crafted Fire Nation symbol on the blue object. It wasn't a perfect replica, but it would do. She smiled at the prospect of getting married, especially to Sokka. Azula had to admit, that behind his silly exterior, there was a man capable of doing almost anything.

She clutched her necklace tightly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. The memory of her husband-to-be asking her to marry him still fresh in her mind. Azula felt a warm sensation run through her body as her stomach began twisting. Every time she thought of Sokka she would feel that way. It was such a foreign feeling, but she enjoyed it.

Azula wiped the tear from her eye and refocused on the horizon. They were suppose to reach the shore in a few hours, and she was quite nervous. How would the villagers treat her? Would they welcome her with open arms... or shun her for being an outsider? All those thoughts swam through her head as she imagined her future with the Southern Water Tribe.

Her nerves were put to ease when Azula felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. She looked to her side to see her fiancée smiling at her. "What are you doing up here for? It's warmer in the command tower," Sokka stated.

"I was just admiring the view," she replied. Azula noticed that Sokka wasn't wearing his coat. "You really should keep yourself covered, I don't want you catching a cold after you've just had your wounds treated."

Sokka smirked at Azula's worried look. "'Zula, I've lived most of my live in the polar region. I think I could handle this little breeze."

Azula frowned at Sokka's stubbornness. Noticing her obvious annoyance, Sokka pulled her close to him, his other arm now joining the other around her waist. "If you're so intent on me staying warm," he said with a smirk, his face now inches away from her own. "Why don't you keep me warm."

Azula smiled as she brought her hands to his chest, her lips pressing against his own. Unfortunately the contact between her hands and his chest caused to Sokka wince slightly. Realizing his burns must have been aggravating him still, Azula pulled away.

"Let's go inside and get your wounds looked at," she suggested. Sokka agreed with the young woman and the two walked back into the cabin, his hand firmly holding onto hers.

Azula felt that foreign feeling again and smiled, she would never tire of feeling that way.

**--xXx--**

**A/N: **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading. I found myself getting into the December AU. I think once I finish, I'll just go ahead and post them all as one story. That's all for now. Please leave reviews. I strive on your feedback!

**Read and Review please!**


	4. Feathers, Innocence, and Wet

**A/N: **So, here is my fourth installment to the Sokkla100. I think I might have to bump up the rating with this one, Innocence get's a little racy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own A:tlab.

**--xXx--**

010. Feathers (Set in the same AU as Roses.)

Azula let out a sigh as she continued to prod her dinner. The meal had already gone cold and she had yet to take a bite.

"Is everything alright, Azula?" Ursa asked.

The girl in question looked up from her food to see her mother sitting across from her, she also noted that they were the only two left at the table. Figuring that her mother would be the best person to talk to about her current situation, Azula decided to talk. "Well... I met this boy-"

Before Azula could continue, Ursa let out a girlish squeal before running around the table, grabbing her daughter by her wrist, and dragging her all the way back to the girls room. Once in the the safety of Azula's room, Ursa locked the door before going onto the bed and sat down, bringing a pillow to her chest.

"Alright, tell me about him!" the girls mother whispered conspiratorially. Azula took a moment to just stare at her mother dumbly before shrugging and taking a seat on the bed as well.

"Well... I met him at Ba Sing Se, when I accompanied father to the peace hearings," she started. "At first, he was more of a bother than anything, but after a while, he just grew on me."

Ursa listened intently as her daughter told her story. "Well, we decided to spend the day together on the last day of the hearings. One thing led to another and... well... we kissed... a lot..." Azula paused a moment longer before finishing. "...With tongue..." she whispered.

Ursa burst into hysteric squeals causing Azula to turn a bright fiery red. "Fine! Be that way!" the girl yelled as she stormed out of the room. "It's not like I asked for your help in the first place," she muttered.

"Wait a second sweetie!" Ursa called out. "I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers! Let me give you some advice!"

The advice, however, fell on deaf ears as Azula stormed down the hallways. Ursa following closely behind.

**--xXx--**

011. Innocence (Set in the December AU, after Foreign)

When Azula and Sokka's one year engagement period ended, the two had to return to the Fire Nation for the wedding, as per the agreement with Ozai. When they arrived at the nation's capital, they were greeted with the cheers of the citizenry as they celebrated their princess' marriage.

After they disembarked the ship, Azula and Sokka were taken to the palace in separate palanquins. Once at their destination, the preparations for the wedding began. For the next week, Sokka was subject to rigorous moulding into the perfect groom. By the time they were finished, the water-tribesman was ready to jump out a window.

Azula, on the other hand, was pampered beyond belief. The woman didn't have to do anything! Sokka just gave it up as another quirk to being Ozai's little angel.

The week wouldn't go by fast enough for the soon-to-be groom. When the big day finally came, however, everything seem to go by in a blur, and before he even realized it, he was on a Fire Nation ship with his new wife held firmly in his embrace.

"How much longer until we reach the south pole?" Azula asked as she watched the sun set. Sokka gave a shrug as he kissed the top of her head and inhaled the smell of her hair. It was absolutely intoxicating.

"We should make it back before it gets too dark," he muttered into her hair. Azula shivered due to a combination of the cold and the sensation of being so close to her husband. She smiled at that thought.

Turning around to face Sokka, Azula wrapped her arms around his neck and simply stared into his blue eyes. Oh how she loved his crystal blue eyes. She then slowly brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Sokka held on to Azula tightly, her body pressed firmly against his own (this time there were no wounds to separate them).

As time went on the kiss intensified. Eventually, Azula began to prod Sokka's mouth with her tongue, and he did the same in return. In an attempt to bring herself even closer to her husband, Azula wrapped a leg around his waist, Sokka's hand immediately went to the raised thigh, gently messaging the limb through her clothes.

Without warning, the two fell over as the ship came to a halt. Together in a jumbled heap, the two began to survey what had just happened. Apparently the ship had finally reached its destination without them even realizing it. Looking at each other, the newlyweds shared an embarrassed chuckle before raising to their feet.

With the utmost haste, Sokka picked up Azula and quickly ran back to their igloo. Every so often they would share a quick kiss, but nothing too intense so as to prevent Sokka from falling face-first into the snow.

Once they reached their final destination, Sokka and Azula wasted no time getting ready to consummate their marriage. After sealing off the entrance to their home, Sokka went to rejoin his wife to find her completely naked.

Her back towards him and a blue flame in front of her setting the mood. Azula looked over her shoulder and sent Sokka a sultry look. He, in return, smirked and proceeded to remove his clothes. Sokka placed his hands on her hips and pressed her body to his. Leaning down, he began to kiss and nip at her neck, causing Azula to moan softly.

Walking closely together, the two made their way to their bedroom. That night, when they first made love, Azula had lost her innocence. The next morning, when she awoke to find herself held lovingly by her husband, she came to realize that nothing could be as pure as the bond she shared with the man she loved more than anything else in the world.

**--xXx--**

012. Wet (Set in the December AU, after Tapestry)

When Xifeng was born, Azula was slightly disappointed when she found out her daughter had blue eyes. She still loved her daughter dearly, but it hurt to know that she wouldn't be able to pass down her fire-bending skills to her first born.

When Kouen was born, Azula cried tears of joy when he first looked at her with those amber eyes of his. She had promised to make sure her son became the greatest fire-bender in history.

When Xifeng first used water-bending, Azula was shocked, after all, the little girl never once had lessons. Azula wasn't surprised so much by the act, but by how natural it seemed to be for the young girl. It was a natural reaction to a snowball flying towards her face, but when Xifeng raised her arms to defend herself, a huge column of ice erupted from the snow in front of her.

From that moment on, Xifeng had made a habit of practicing her water-bending everywhere, which resulted in holes of water located in certain parts of the igloo. Most of which were used as traps for Kouen. The five year old boy would always go running up to his mother complaining about Xifeng making him wet.

Azula would admit that she never babied her children (well once in a while yes) so she would often reply with, "quit being a baby, it's just water." From then on, Kouen would complain to his father.

When both of her children accompanied their father on their Ice Dodging coming of age ritual, Azula was truly afraid for the first time. Every time their small boat would speed past a quickly approaching iceberg her heart would nearly stop.

When their boat landed, Azula quickly engulfed her children in a tight hug, her wet tears streaming down her face. She had never felt such relief in her life.

When Sokka asked where his hug was, Azula pushed him into a nearby puddle. Their family wasn't the most traditional in the Southern Water Tribe, but they were most definitely the most enjoyable to watch.

**--xXx--**

**A/N:** Well that's it for now, I might have another set done later today. In the meantime, enjoy.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Blood, Betrayal, and Courage

**A/N: **So yeah, my latest installment to the Sokkla100 series. It's quite amazing actually, I managed to go an entire update without the December AU. lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Avatar.

**--xXx--**

013. Blood (This is an AU for the DoBS)

Sokka grit his teeth together tightly. His hands gripped his sword to the point to where his knuckles were an ashen white. Aang and Toph both stood in their spots astonished at what Sokka just did.

Azula chuckled weakly, still pinned to the wall by the rocks on her wrists. Blood trickled out the sides of her mouth. Weakly lifting her head up with the last bit of her strength, she looked Sokka straight in the eyes. "You'll never find you precious 'Suki' now-"

Exhausting the last bit of her life, Azula's eyelids fell and her body went limp. Sokka looked at the fallen princess. Now taking a moment to study his former enemy, he realized that she looked to be not much older than Katara.

He suddenly felt sick. Bringing one hand up to cover his mouth, Sokka closed his eyes as he pulled his sword from girls torso. The sound of the metal sliding against flesh echoing in his ears.

When Sokka finally looked at the blade of his weapon, he could barely even see any evidence of Azula's blood, but when his hand touched the blade, it was evident that really did just take the younger girls life. He placed the weapon back in its sheath and turned to face his comrades.

Aang flinched slightly and Toph seemed apprehensive. Sokka didn't blame them. He didn't have to kill her, he was sure. There were other ways for them to get the information Azula had on the whereabouts of Suki. But he didn't listen. He was so caught up in his rage, that he couldn't think straight until the young girls blood was already on his hands.

Sokka never felt so hollow before in his life.

**--xXx--**

014. Betrayal (Set in the Russet AU)

Sokka saw his first Fire Nation Warship when he was five. They were massive, dreadful, and most of all, they were beautiful. The young water-tribe boy was in awe at the ship. He couldn't believe people were capable of building such machines.

When Sokka was eight, his father was killed in a Fire Nation raid. When he got news of this father's demise, his world took a more cynical route. Whenever his tribe would fight back the forces of the impeding fire nation soldiers, he would simply observe the futile skirmish from atop a high ridge near the field of battle.

Whenever Sokka had the chance, he would observe the remains of the fire nation's machines. Their tanks, Navy ships, anything that was left over after a fight. As he continued observing the fire nation technology, he became more enthralled by them.

He wanted to see how they were made, what made them work. Sokka wanted to study them to his hearts content, find ways to modify them. When he finally came to terms with his fascination with the fire nation machines, he began to feel that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to surrender to their enemy forces.

Sokka was positive that if the Fire Nation wanted, they could have easily wiped the Southern Water Tribe off the map. They were nowhere near as fortified as the Northern Water Tribe, not only that, but their population was only half of their sister tribe. Add to the equation the Fire Nation's superior technology, it was a miracle the Southern Water Tribe was still standing.

When Sokka was fourteen, he had suggested at a tribal meeting that to prevent prevent any further loss of life to their rapidly declining population, that they simply surrender to the Fire Nation. The members present all frowned at Sokka's idea, claiming it was a foolish to think that the Fire Nation would show them mercy just because they surrendered.

That night, Sokka left the Southern Water Tribe. If being realistic was foolish, then by all means, Sokka was going to be the fool. He approached the Fire Nation campsite and was immediately apprehended.

Sokka was locked in a cell onboard one of the Fire Nation ships. When the guards threw him into his cell, he had requested to see their leader. It was several days before the Admiral finally saw Sokka. "So what's this I hear about you wanting to join the Fire Nation," the older man asked.

"My tribe is nothing but a bunch of fools. They don't see the benefits to surrendering to the Fire Nation," Sokka stated. "The Fire Nation is so much more technologically advanced than we are. You all have machines we could never dream of making. I tried to convince them, to show them the truth, but they claimed I was being foolish."

As Sokka explained himself, the admiral raised an eyebrow. The boy appeared to be telling the truth, as far as he could tell anyway. Maybe he could make some use out of the kid. "Unfortunately, it's not my choice," the admiral stated. "I'll have to speak with the Fire Lord about this. Perhaps if you gave us some information we could use to defeat the Water Tribe, it will help your chances of pleasing Fire Lord Ozai."

Sokka took a moment to think of something that could help, anything. Then he remembered the safe house that all the civilians were kept in. Quickly formulating a plan, he informed the admiral what should be done.

The next morning Sokka returned to the village, not as a tribesman, but as a conquerer. While the main Fire Nation forces went on a frontal attack, Sokka lead an elite group of fire-benders through a lesser known back route to the village. They easily dispatched any guards that were protecting the large hut.

When Sokka entered through the large door with the Admiral following behind him the people knew that there was no hope. The traitor surveyed the room, eyes cold and uncaring. "You are all now prisoners of the Fire Nation. Obey the admiral's orders and you will be spared."

Said admiral placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Good job, I'm certain the Fire Lord will be pleased."

Taking that as a dismissal, Sokka went to the front lines to inform the warriors what had transpired. When he reached the top of the ridge he so frequently visited during a fight, he broadcasted his voice to the combatants below.

"The Southern Water Tribe has fallen," he shouted, immediately the fighting topped as everyone looked to the boy. "Admiral Fong has apprehended the citizens. Lay down your arms and no harm shall come to them."

It was hopeless, they realized. Sokka had sold them out, and now they were doomed to whatever fate the Fire Nation gave them. They all systematically laid down their weapons and held out their hands. They were all apprehended and lead back to the ships.

Seeing that his job was done, Sokka returned to the village. He noticed that the Admiral was gathering the village leaders to take as prisoners. He also noticed that his mother was among them.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," she spat. "You've just damned your people to a life of servitude. You're father would be disappointed." Sokka looked at his mother sadly. "Don't be that way moth-"

"Don't you dare call me that!" she shouted. She glared at Sokka, her eyes boring into his own. "You are no son of mine," she muttered as she was taken away.

Sokka just stood there as everyone left, staring of into nothing. "I am proud of myself," he said. "I just stopped the fighting, no one else will have to die here so long as they do what is told."

The next morning when Sokka went to the Fire Nation camp, he noticed an even larger, more ornate, ship amongst the current vessels. He could just barely make out the form of the Admiral onboard the massive warship. Since he needed to speak with Admiral Fong, he would ask about the new boat.

When Admiral Fong saw Sokka board the ship, he called out to him. "Sokka, come here for a moment," he shouted. "Someone wishes to meet you."

Sokka approached the admiral and noticed a girl dressed Fire Nation armor. She looked no older than himself and had fierce amber colored eyes. She had her arms crossed in front of her as she studied him carefully. "Sokka, this is Princess Azula," the admiral stated. "Princess, this is the young man who helped aid in capturing the water tribe."

Azula seemed to smirk at the information. "I find that hard to believe," the princess admitted. "Admiral Fong has been trying so hard to win over this region for quite some time. I fail to see how you could have made much of a difference."

"With all do respect, Princess," Sokka started. "I've lived here all my life. I know every little secret these frozen lands hold. Without my help, Admiral Fong would still be fighting against my people."

If it was possible Azula's smirk seemed to broaden. "Arrogant," she stated. "They say arrogance leads to one's own downfall."

"Only when coupled with foolishness," Sokka replied. He didn't know what the princess was going on about, but he wasn't about to let her undermine is abilities.

Azula gave a playful huff before turning her attention to the Admiral. "I was originally sent to relive you of your mission, but, seeing as how you've finished conquering this place, I will take my leave."

Admiral Fong bowed respectfully before turning to leave. Sokka was about to join the admiral before he was stopped by Azula. "You, water peasant, will be accompanying me back to the capital," she ordered.

Sokka frowned at the nickname (if he could call it that). "Very well," he replied. He bowed to Admiral Fong and turned to follow the princess to the bridge. As they ascended the tower, the two reached a point where they wouldn't be seen by others. It was then that Azula pushed the former water-tribesman to the wall and violently crashed her lips against his own.

It took Sokka all of two seconds to quickly push the princess off of him. "What is your problem?!" he asked. "We just met not two minutes ago and you're already sticking your tongue down my throat!"

"I like you water peasant," Azula stated. "No one ever challenges me. Their nothing but simpleminded puppets who would say anything to please me or my family."

Azula took a step forward so that she was standing only inches away from the older boy. "You're different though," she looked into his eyes. She could tell a lot about a person through their eyes. "You didn't care that I was a princess when you defended yourself."

"What do you want," Sokka demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied. "and I'm sure you want the same thing..." she added.

"You're crazy," he insulted.

"Say what you want, but your eyes betray you," she then took a few steps away before she stopped. "I always get what I want, and whether you like it or not, I will have you..."

Sokka just stood there. He disgust. Whether it was from the fact that he betrayed his homeland not a day prior, or the fact that he wanted to continue his previous actions with the princess, he didn't know. All he knew was that there was a voice in the back of his head that was yelling at how wrong everything had turned out.

**--xXx--**

015. Courage (Takes place one year after Desert (7 years after the series end))

Sokka and Azula walked through the streets of the Fire Nation capital city. They were on their way to the royal palace so Azula could make amends with her family. It took some time, but Sokka had convinced her that it was for the best.

As they walked through the crowded streets, Azula couldn't help but notice that the people seemed so much happier than when her father was Fire Lord. She also noticed that there weren't just Fire Nation citizens among the people. There were just as many Earth Kingdom citizens and several Water tribe merchants. Maybe everything she was doing all those years ago was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Sokka asked the former princess. Azula sighed as she sent Sokka a side glance. "You're not getting any second thoughts are you, Azula," he said teasingly.

She smiled slightly and shook her head 'no'. The two continued on their way in comfortable silence. Once they finally made it to the Royal Palace, they were escorted to the royal garden. There, the two found Zuko, Mai, and their five year old daughter.

Azula smiled at the scene, they all looked so happy. She was brought out of her thoughts when their escort announced Sokka's presence. "Announcing his Lordship, Master Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka face-palmed at the formal introduction.

Zuko pulled his attention away from his daughter and spotted Sokka standing at the entrance. "Sokka, it's been too long," he said as he got up to greet his friend. They shared a quick hug before continuing. "Last I hear from you was almost two years ago. Uncle has informed me that you were accepted into the Order of the White Lotus, is this true?"

Sokka laughed out loud. "Yes, yes it is very true," he confirmed. "But that's not why I'm here." Sokka took a step to the side and revealed Azula standing behind him. "Azula," he said in disbelief. Mai picked up her daughter and joined Zuko.

"It's good to see you again, zuzu," she said nervously. Before she could react, Zuko had embraced her in a tight hug. Once the general shock of the action was gone, Azula returned the embrace, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry..." she muttered.

Everyone else looked on as the siblings embraced each other. The two finally broke apart after a long moment. Azula wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her brother. "I guess I've missed out on a lot, haven't I?"

"You could say that," Mai responded. She too then gave Azula a quick hug before taking a step back. "This is your auntie Azula," she said the the child in her arms. "Azula, this is Zhu, your niece."

"Hello, auntie 'zula," the little girl said. Azula smiled warmly at the girl. "Hello, Zhu. It's very nice to meet you."

"Why don't we take this to the family room," Zuko suggested. Everyone agreed as they all began to leave the room when suddenly someone else entered.

"Zuko, I was wondering if it would be okay if I could watch Zhu for- Azula!" the newcomer said in shock. "Mother..." Azula whispered in response. She frantically looked to Sokka and then back to her mother. She was unaware that Ursa was even alive, let alone back in the Fire Nation.

"We'll meet you in the family room," Zuko suggested as he, Mai, Zhu left. Sokka placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll wait for you just outside if you need anything," he stated reassuringly. He gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze before leaving.

It was now just Ursa and Azula standing in the garden. The air was thick with tension of years of pent up emotions. "I'm sorry," Azula blurted out.

"What?" Ursa asked questioningly.

"I said I'm sorry," she reiterated. "I'm sorry I was such a horrible daughter. I'm sorry I did such terrible things... and... I'm sorry I was never took the chance to say I love you and to thank you for everything you ever did for me..." Tears were now falling fresh once again.

Quickly, Ursa embraced her daughter in a tight hug, a hug for years of neglect, years of pain, years of comfort that she was unable to give. "I'm the one who should be sorry," she said. "I should have done more for you, I should have prevented your father from ever turning you into his perfect soldier, I should have given you more attention."

They both continued to hold onto each other, sharing their tears of sorrow and newfound joy. When they finally pulled away, Ursa placed a kiss on Azula's forehead lovingly. Azula laughed at the notion. "I'm not a baby anymore," she said with humor.

"You will always be my baby," Ursa replied. They shared a small laugh before settling down. "Will you be staying here from now on?" the mother asked.

Azula shook her head. "No, I think I'm going to continue to travel the world with Sokka, and help him with his research."

Ursa smiled nodded her head in understanding. "Will you and your boyfriend at least stay for a week?" she asked pleadingly. Azula smiled warmly at her mother for the first time in her life. "Yes, I believe we could stay for a week."

The two shared another hug before they parted ways, Ursa went further into the garden and Azula left for the halls. When she entered the corridor, she found Sokka leaning up against the wall.

"That took a lot of courage," he stated with a smile. "Opening up to your mother like that."

"You knew she was going to be here, didn't you?" Azula asked accusingly.

"Yes, I did. But if I told you, there was probably a chance you wouldn't have come," he replied.

Azula didn't reply. After all, he was probably right. She approached Sokka and stood before him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

The amber-eyed woman leaned forward and gave Sokka a gentle kiss on the lips. "Thanks for not telling me," she said before walking towards the family room. Sokka smirked and followed her lead.

**--xXx--**

**A/N:** So yeah, there ya go. I hope you all enjoyed reading.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Pride, Lust, and Envy

**A/N:** So here we are again. Another New installment to the Sokkla100 challenge. This chapter has the single most explicit thing I've ever written. Althougth It's not a full blown lemon, it's still quite racy. enjoy.

**--xXx--**

016. Pride (Set in the Desert AU direct continuation of Courage.)

Sokka watched as Azula talked animatedly with her family. In the week the two stayed in the Fire Nation capital, the former lightening-bender grew closer and closer with the family she had hated for so long. The water-tribesman felt a great deal of pride knowing that he had helped unite a family that had been so violently torn apart.

"And then the massive saber-tooth moose-lion just started licking Sokka! Like it was some kind of dog welcoming its master!" Azula proclaimed, resulting in laughter. "And get this, once the thing stopped, he called it 'foo-foo cuddly poops' and hugged the thing! I thought I was going to die of laughter that day."

Everyone shared another round of laughter at the water-tribesman's antics. Although he was well into adulthood, he still could act like a child sometimes. Sokka even joined in on the laughter, after all, it was an amusing story, he would never have guessed that he would run into that little saber-tooth moose-lion cub ever again.

"Well, I think we should be going now," Azula said sadly as she stood up from her seat. "Sokka promised to show me the Ba Sing Se Zoo, then we're heading to Gaoling."

"It's a shame you have to leave," Ursa said, hugging her daughter goodbye. "Be sure to write to us whenever you can. And you," she indicated to Sokka. "You better take good care of her, or else."

Sokka laughed nervously. "I'll make sure she's perfectly taken care of... scouts honor?" Ursa was pleased with the response. After everyone said their goodbyes, Sokka and Azula began their trek to the Earth Kingdom capital.

"So," Sokka started once they reached the dock. "That wasn't so bad, now was it."

Azula smiled softly as she thought back to the week of bonding with her family. "No, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was..."

She reached her hand out and interlaced her fingers with his own. She looked into Sokka's eyes and smiled. "Thanks again for convincing me into doing this."

Sokka simply smiled in return and together they boarded the ship to the Earth Kingdom.

**--xXx--**

017. Lust (Set immediately after Desert)

Sokka walked out of the bar of the small town. He looked around the streets to find that Azula, or as she preferred Lei Lien, was nowhere to be seen, so following the bartenders advice, he headed to the border of the desert and the forest.

Sure enough, the traveling scholar found a rather modest hut big enough to facilitate one or two people. There was a fenced in area that contained a few ostrich-horses as well a couple of farm animals. From what he could tell, the entire back area had been made to facilitate the growth of vegetables.

After surveying the outside long enough, Sokka approached the door and proceeded to knock. He heard some shuffling coming from inside as well as a muffled, "be there in a second!"

'Lei Lien' swiftly opened the door. She was surprised to find Sokka standing there. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if we could talk more," he answered nervously. "I mean, I just wanna know what you've been doing since you left the Fire Nation, and maybe I could tell you what everyone else has been up to."

"Why would I want to know what YOUR friends have been up to," Azula inquired.

"Aren't you curious what Mai and Ty Lee have been up to?" Sokka replied.

Azula seemed to stare at the Water-tribesman for a long moment before moving to the side and allow him entrance. Once Sokka was in her home, she closed the door behind him. The young man took a moment to observe Azula's living space.

"Pretty quaint place you have here," Sokka pointed out.

Azula just walked past him and into the small kitchen area. "Would you like some rice wine?" she asked her guest.

Sokka raised an eye brow. "No thanks, it's much too early to be drinking for me," he stated.

Azula shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said before guzzling the bottle, causing Sokka to furrow his brow.

"That's not very healthy," he pointed out as he made his way to the sitting area.

'Lei Lien' just scoffed at the warning and sat down on a cot. "What do you care," she muttered darkly, causing Sokka to frown. "Alright, so what has the circus freak and miss apathy doing these days?" She asked sardonically.

"If that's how you view your friends I'd hate to see how you view your enemies..." Sokka took a moment to reevaluate what he had just said. "Never mind... well, Mai and Zuko got married and now have a daughter. Mai has really gotten into the whole 'Fire Lady' deal."

"Ty Lee has been with the Kiyoshi warriors ever since the war ended. At first they all helped rebuild the smaller villages that were attacked in the Earth Kingdom, nowadays Ty Lee helps train the new recruits with Suki."

"Suki?" Azula smirked at the recognition of the name. "I noticed that she's not with you, is everything okay between you two." Sokka just frowned. "We broke up a couple of years back."

The news seemed to make Azula happy. "Oh that's just too bad, I guess I'm not the only one who didn't have a 'Happily Ever After'," she mocked bitterly.

Sokka stood up abruptly and turned to leave. "I should never have even bothered coming here," he stated. "I've got better things to do than to be mocked by some pathetic, drunken has-been." Azula stood to her feet and glared at the older man.

"Who are you calling pathetic, you sorry excuse of a man," she shouted! Sokka looked at the woman indignantly, the fire in her eyes that had once been doused now reignited. "I don't need your pity! I lived these past ten years of solitude just fine without anyone's pity!"

"Oh really?" Sokka questioned, derisively. "Because the barkeep sure did sound sorry for you when he told me about when you first came here, as nothing but a penniless beggar."

"I was no beggar you ignorant peasant!" Azula retorted.

"Self-righteous cow-hippo!" Sokka countered.

"Indignant boar-q-pine!"

"Spiteful pig-cow!"

"Feebleminded buzzard wasp!"

"Thickheaded trollop!" Sokka yelled. Azula's eyes went wide at the name. "I'll show you a trollop, you banjaxed gigolo!" she shouted as she lunged at the taller man, her hands wrapping around his neck.

Unfortunately the force of the lunge caused Sokka to fall onto his back with the woman straddling his waist, her hands still gripping onto his windpipe.

Sokka wrapped his hands her wrists causing Azula's grip to weaken. "What's the matter? Did I... strike a nerve, Princess!?" he choked out before rolling over, pinning the woman to the ground.

"Now who's on top!?" Sokka mocked as he hovered over the woman. Azula responded by wrapping her lithe legs around his waist and squeezing with all of her might, causing her opponent to release one of her hands.

She reared her free hand back and punched Sokka on the side of his head, causing him to fall to the side. Azula quickly stood up and proceeded to drop down onto the man's abdomen elbow first.

Sokka gave a grunt of pain as he gripped his sore stomach. When he rose to his feet he saw Azula rushing at him with a wooden chair. She swung the offending piece of furniture at Sokka only to have him step out of the way. The chair splintered into wood chips as it impacted the ground.

When Azula turned to face her enemy, Sokka quickly wrapped his arms around the woman, pinning her arms to her side, and lifted her into the air. "Give up," he demanded as he squeezed the woman tightly. "I've been fighting for years without bending, there's no way you could beat me!"

Through the pain Azula simply glared painfully at the tall man, "I'll never... yield... to you..." she groaned out. She could feel her chest pounding painfully against his own. His strong muscles preventing her from moving, his gorgeous eyes boring into her own.

She saw a spark in his eyes, a spark not so different from that of a fire-bender, unyielding, determined, demanding. She suddenly found herself pressing her lips violently against his own, her tongue prodding, tasting, memorizing, savoring the tantalizing feel of the inside of his mouth.

Caught off guard, Sokka felt a sudden pain when Azula kicked him in the side, causing him to release her and stumble back a few steps. They were both slouching forward and breathing heavily. Sokka noticed that the one of Azula's shoulders was exposed, her robe was loose and on the verge of falling open.

Azula then darted towards him again. She leapt onto him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist, and once again she began to kiss the water-tribesman hungrily.

Sokka's arms circled the woman to hold her in place as he stumbled back against the wall. This time, he returned the kiss; his tongue wrestling with Azula's for dominance, and just like their fight neither of them would submit.

Completely lost in their lust, Sokka moved one hand to Azula's exposed thigh and began to massage it roughly as he turned and pinned the smaller woman against the wall. He could feel the former fire-bender's hand rubbing his chest underneath his gi, her other hand massaging his scalp as she removed his hair band.

Tired with simply kissing the woman's lips, Sokka lifted the woman up by lifting up his thigh, giving him perfect access to Azula's neck. He began to suckle and nip at the woman's exposed flesh, causing her to moan loudly.

Fed up with being the submissive, Azula kicked the wall causing Sokka to land onto a nearby table, breaking the legs in the process. She sat up on her knees and looked at Sokka. His hair was strewn about, he was breathing heavily, and most importantly, she could _feel _his arousal. She could also feel the cool air rushing past her exposed breasts, her robe now around her waist.

"This won't be quick, this won't be entirely painless, and I will not stop until I am satisfied," Azula stated as she ripped open Sokka's shirt, his chest heaving. "The same goes for you," Sokka replied.

Their lips crashed together once again. The hut was filled with the sounds of their passion, moans and groans of pain and pleasure. Their lust the only thing either of the warriors were concerned with and would not stop until pacified and exhaustion claimed them.

When Azula awoke the next morning, she found herself wrapped protectively in the man's arms. She frowned when she felt her head throb accompanied by the strange fluttery feeling in her stomach. She noticed the room was completely ruined, broken chairs and potted plants strewn about, the smell of sex still permeated the air.

Still exhausted, she rested her head back down on Sokka's chest and went back to sleep. Surprisingly, it was quite the comfortable pillow.

**--xXx--**

018. Envy (Same universe Blood (Slightly before))

Azula stood there pinned to the wall, unable to really fight back with the Eclipse still present. She was attempting to delay the avatar's team by taunting them. She had picked a relatively simple target; the one named Sokka.

He was so easy to rile up. Simply mentioning the name of the Kiyoshi warrior was enough to bring him to a rage. He demanded she tell him where this 'Suki' was, what she did with her and whatnot. The young man seemed so intent on rescuing that girl, no matter how hopeless the situation was.

Azula was suddenly envious. Oh how she dreamed of finding someone to love her like that. To risk everything just for her. She steeled herself and began to mock this Sokka's hopelessness.

That's when she felt it. Her eyes went wide as she looked down. His sword was buried to the hilt, right into her left lung. She began wheezing as she felt the life drain out of her. "You'll never find your precious 'Suki' now-"

Everything went dark for her as her eyes slowly closed.

**--xXx--**

**A/N: **There you have it. Three new ones from yours truly. I hope they were satisfactory.

**Read and Review please!**


	7. Wrath, White, and Picture

**A/N: **Three more additions to the Sokkla100.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Air-bender

**--xXx--**

019. Wrath (Takes place in Desert AU, after Lust)

Sokka woke up when a ray of sunlight hit his sleeping face. As his consciousness returned to him, he realized that his body was very sore. He also became aware of the weight on his torso. When he looked to see what said weight was, he was shocked to fined a very naked Azula.

The memories of the previous day came flooding back to him. Sokka slapped his forehead when he realized that he had just had wild, violent, and intense sex with the former Fire Nation princess. The bad part about all that was the fact that he enjoyed it.

It was different. When he and Suki were still together, they were never that wild, it all seemed to bland now, after experiencing unbridled passion that this woman seemed to posses.

Sokka mentally slapped himself. He come here for sex! He was suppose to find out what had caused Azula to become such a... such a... well, he didn't really know what to classify her as. After all, she still had that fire in her, that something that made her who she use to be, that formidable opponent he was terrified to face back when they were still at war.

"If you don't stop rubbing my ass, you will suffer a wrath the likes of which you've never seen," Azula threatened. Sokka's eyes went wide as he realized that he was, indeed, rubbing the woman's ass. He quickly removed the appendage and mentally slapped himself again.

"While I must admit that you performed quite excellently, from what I can remember," the woman stated as she got up to get dressed. "I would appreciate it if you left immediately." She began rummaging through all the debris in search of her robe, not once even bothering to hide her nudity.

As she continued to look for her clothes, Sokka couldn't help but be amazed with how beautiful she still was. Yes, even when she was trying to kill them all those years ago, Sokka had to admit that she was strikingly gorgeous. He got up from the remains of what looked to be a clothing basket.

He, too, began to search for his missing clothes so that he could leave. He soon found Azula's missing robe, "I believe this is yours," Sokka stated plainly, holding out the slightly tattered remains of her robe.

Azula approached the naked water-tribesman and snatched her clothes away. "Thank you," she spat, slipping her arms through the sleeves and tying the waist band in the front. Sokka couldn't help but notice the several bruises and bite marks on the former princess' form as she got dressed.

"I'm sorry about doing all that," Sokka apologized. Azula took a moment to look at the minor injuries before looking back at the naked man in front of her. "Whatever," she said flatly. "By the looks of it though, you seemed to have gotten the worst of it."

Sokka took a moment to look at himself and found that he had even more bite marks than Azula did. "Here," Azula said, handing the man his shirt. He took the piece of clothing greatfully and began to put it on. As soon as the fabric made contact with his back he felt a painful stinging sensation.

The water-tribesman stared at Azula blankly. "What," she asked. "I said it wasn't going to be completely painless."

Sokka went about locating the rest of his clothes as Azula began sauntering towards the kitchen area. "Please do hurry up," she started. "I would like to begin cleaning my home and figure what will be needing a replacement."

"What's your problem," Sokka asked irritatedly as he pulled on his undergarment. "All I wanted to do yesterday was figure out what happened to you and-"

"I said it before; I don't want your pity," Azula interrupted.

"It's not pity!" Sokka shouted. "Is it so wrong to want to understand someone!"

"Yes it is wrong when that person is your enemy!" she replied, clenching her fists tightly.

"We're not enemies anymore! The war ended ten years ago!" he was yelling at the top of his lungs now, his lack of clothes completely forgotten. "Why are you being such a bitch? Why can't you just let go of the past and move on!"

"Let go of the past?!" the black-haired woman repeated indignantly. "I was locked in a mental asylum, I was stripped of my power, I was robbed of my position, I was left with NOTHING! Left to ROT in a world that HATES me! That would love nothing more than to see me SUFFER! You try letting go of that kind of past!"

Before Sokka could respond to her outburst, Azula quickly left out of the back entrance of her hut. As quickly as he could, the water-tribesman gathered up all of his clothes and got dressed. Once everything was properly on, he followed were Azula went.

She was in the middle of her garden tending to some tomatoes. There was terrible grimace on her face. Sokka walked towards her before he was stopped. "What do you want now." Azula demanded.

Sokka took a moment to figure out was he was gonna say and began to apologize. "Look, Azula what I said was-"

"Azula is dead," she interrupted, causing Sokka to frown. "No, she isn't," he countered.

Azula looked at him, her amber eyes shone one again, just like when she was his most hated enemy. "I know that deep down inside, the Azula who I knew, who I feared, is still in there, and by the spirits I will bring her back out."

Azula stared blankly at the water-tribesman and studied him. He wasn't lying, he really was going to try and do what he said. She scoffed and went back to tending to her vegetables, Sokka in return turned and began to walk away.

"It's not right," he said the the entrance to the garden. "The Azula I remember would never feel sorry for herself. She would never simply give up like this. She would find her place in the world and not accept anything less."

He turned to look at Azula for the last time that day. "This isn't you," Sokka stated. "You don't belong here, not in this small town."

Azula watched as Sokka left, a frown etched onto her face. She hated that man. She had never felt such wrath towards a single person ever in her life, and yet... she wanted for him to be right. She wanted him to help her find that piece that was missing form her.

With Sokka gone for now, Azula went back to tending her garden. It was her one way of relieving her stress. As she tended to the vegetables, she felt her rage quickly die away.

**--xXx--**

020. White (Set in the December AU)

Although she would never admit it, Azula loved it when it snowed. It was always so majestic. White and pure, untainted and awe-inspiring. She especially loved watching her children utterly ruin said whiteness.

"You're cheating Xifeng!" she heard her youngest child yell. "No water-bending the snowballs!"

"You're just jealous that you can't do this," Xifeng replied as she created a massive snowball that she immediately launched at her younger brother.

Said boys eyes went wide at the size of the impending object. Solidifying his stance, he punched his fists forward creating a large fireball that melted the massive globe of snow. Kouen smirked with pride at having bested his sisters attempt at pelting him with snow. He was quickly knocked off his high horse when a snowball hit him right square in the face.

"The big one was just a distraction, dunderhead!" the eight year old girl mocked.

Wiping the snow from his face, Kouen began to chase after his sister. "I'll show you who's a dunderhead!" he shouted.

Azula merely smiled at her children's antics. "Ah to be young again," she said wistfully.

"Oh come on," her husband said exasperatedly. "Your not even thirty yet."

Azula closed her eyes and chuckled. "Yes, well, it would be rather unsightly to see a grown woman having a snowball fight, wouldn't you agree?"

When she didn't receive a reply, she opened her eyes again and found Sokka out in the white snow, pelting his kids with snowballs. The boy and girl now teaming up to defeat their father laughed with pure joy.

She smiled at how much fun they seemed to be having. Deciding that maybe it was time to act like a kid again, Azula began to walk into the field. No one was aware that Azula had even thrown a snowball until Kouen was hit right in the face once again.

"Two on one isn't very fair, now is it?" she asked teasingly as she dodged a snowball thrown by her daughter.

"First one to hit mama wins!" Sokka shouted. The two children cheered as Azula's eyes went wide. She began to flee as her family threw snowball after snowball in an attempt to hit her.

Yes, although she wouldn't admit it, Azula did indeed love the pure white snow.

**--xXx--**

021. Picture (Addition to the December AU, before Foreign)

"What are you doing?" Azula asked.

Sokka smirked. "Master Piandao once said that painting helps with focus, so I decided to try to paint you," he held up the parchment paper he was using. "What do you think?" he asked joyfully.

Azula stared at the offending picture. It didn't look like her at all. She frowned and lit the parchment on fire.

"Aww..." Sokka whined. "I thought that would make you happy..."

Azula leaned forward smirking, "If you want to make me happy," she started. "I would prefer a back-rub over a terrible rendition of my backside."

"But.. that was your face..." Sokka corrected.

"Are you implying that my face looks like an ass?" Azula asked indignantly.

"So how about that back-rub!" Sokka derailed as he turned Azula around and massaged her shoulders.

Azula had to suppress a giggle. It was way to easy to manipulate the young water-tribesman, and although the picture was terrible, it was flattering to have him care so much about her happiness.

**--xXx--**

**A/N: **Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll have the next update sometime in the morning. Until then...

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Father, Marionette, and Glass

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Air-bender

**--xXx--**

022. Father (Set in the December AU, before Foreign, after Picture.)

Sokka stood before the entrance of the Fire Nation Palace throne room. He took a few deep breaths in order to calm his nerves. Once he felt he was ready, he marched into the room with his head held high.

"Ah, Sokka," Fire Lord Ozai said amusedly. "What is it that I can do for you?" he asked.

Sokka bowed before the the Fire Nation leader before stating his purpose. "Fire Lord Ozai, as you are aware, I have been seeing Azula for almost two years now," the young man stated, earning a nod in agreement from Ozai. "During that time, I've come to love Azula more than anything else in the world. That is why I wish to ask you for permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Ozai seemed to frown as he mulled the thought over. As he observed the young man he could see eager anticipation for his answer. "Permission denied," Ozai answered.

Sokka's eyes went wide with disbelief. "But, why?!" the water-tribesman demanded.

"I've indulged you well enough in being able to see my daughter. When the time comes, I will decide who my daughter shall marry, and you will not question my decision," Ozai ordered.

Sokka clenched his teeth together tightly as he thought of some way around this situation. "Very well then, I challenge all of Azula's potential suitors to an Agni Kai!" he demanded.

"You do realize an Agni Kai is a duel between fire-benders, correct?" Ozai remarked amusedly.

"I don't care. I'll challenge anyone you find suitable to marry your daughter, and when I win, I will be given every right to ask for her as my wife," Sokka replied. "Whether or not she agrees to the marriage is completely up to her, however. So even if I win, which I will, Azula has every right to reject the marriage proposal."

Ozai thought the deal over. It was a pretty bad deal. He could assemble any group of fire-benders to deal with the boy, and Sokka would have to defeat all of them in order to win. He was giving himself a handicap. Ozai smirked. "Very well," he answered. "I will select any five young men to face you in one on one combat. If you can manage to defeat all five, I will permit you to ask for my daughters hand. You will have one week to prepare yourself. The challenge shall take place in the Coronation Plaza. Is this satisfactory?"

Sokka nodded his head and bowed to the Fire Lord before he left the throne room. For one week, Sokka prepared himself to face any obstacle that would come between him and his goal. As the young man trained himself, the news of the challenge spread throughout the capital like wild fire.

Almost in the blink of an eye, the week was up, and Sokka found himself surrounded by, what could possibly be, the entire Capital City population at the modified Coronation Plaza. It was now facilitated to look like a massive arena.

"Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" Master Piandao asked. "Knowing Fire Lord Ozai, he won't make this easy. In fact, he just might just choose the strongest fire-benders for you to face."

"Master, you've taught me a lot over the past five years I've been staying here, and if I didn't know any better, I would think that you don't have any faith in your teaching abilities," Sokka replied and looked to his teacher. "Where's the man who could challenge an army of fire-benders with only his sword and wits."

Piandao smirked at his students words. "Before I go to my seat, here's a bit of advice; 'Don't let up'." The sword-master patted the young man's shoulder before leaving for the Fire Nation Elite sitting area.

"People of the Fire Nation Capital," an announcer billowed. "Today, this young man will embark on five consecutive battles for the prestigious right to ask for the Princess' hand in marriage. Only when his opponents are incapacitated will he be crowned the victor. So it is without further delay that I give to you the five combatants."

The crowd gave a large cheer as one by one, the announcer introduced the combatants. "I give to you the final combatant," the announcer said enthusiastically. When the fifth and final competitor made his appearance, Sokka's eyes went wide. "Prince Zuko!"

The crowd cheered loudly at the appearance of the crowned prince. Sokka wanted nothing more than to punch Ozai right in the face.

And so one by one, Sokka fought his opponents. It was a lot more difficult fighting fire-benders with a blunt sword, but he didn't want anyone to die due to a sword gash. All of that didn't matter, however, when Sokka amazed the citizens by making it to the final round.

Azula watched on in mute horror as she watched her boyfriend fight the greatest fire benders of their age group. Every fight took a great deal of effort for the young man. When he finally faced off against Zuko, his entire outfit was burned to ash, leaving him only with his pants.

Zuko stared down Sokka, each analyzing their other. "I will give you one chance to give up," Zuko offered. "I know how much my sister cares about you, and I know how much it would hurt her to see you loose to me, so for both of your sakes, please forfeit now."

Sokka wiped the sweat from his brow as he took a moment to recompose himself. "Sorry, Zuko," he replied. "But I am not gonna quit, and I will ask Azula to marry me." Sokka took a moment to look at the Royal box seats and found Azula watching him intently, worry etched across her face. He winked at her to put her at ease.

"Fine then," Zuko stated. "Don't think that just because your my friend I'll go easy on you."

"By all means," Sokka said taking his sword stance. "Don't hold back."

The two charged after each other and began their elaborate fight. As each threw out an attack, the other would evade. Every fireball that Zuko threw, Sokka managed to dissipate with his sword.

After what felt like hours, the deadly dance of fire and steel came to an end when Sokka managed to sweep Zuko's legs from under him, causing the royal prince to fall to his back. When Zuko attempted to get up, he felt the tip of the dull blade at his neck. "I win," Sokka said as he removed the blade.

Sokka sheathed his sword and approached the Royal sitting area. He kneeled before the Fire Lord as the announcer broadcast his victory. Ozai walked towards Sokka's kneeling form and stood before him. "Rise," the Fire Lord ordered.

Sokka obeyed and stood to face the Fire Lord. He could see Azula quickly making her way towards the two, with Piandao following behind. "It's seems I've underestimated your abilities," Ozai stated, Sokka smirked despite the wounds he had accumulated from his five matches. "As such, you have earned the right to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage."

Ozai took a step back as Azula lunged herself at the battle weary water-tribesman. "Thank the spirits you're okay," she said hugging him tightly, causing the young man intense pain. "Sorry," the princess apologized. "I forgot about your wounds."

Sokka chuckled before addressing his teacher, who had just reached the group. "Master, do you have it with you?" he asked.

Piandao reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small and long black box, and quickly handed the object to Sokka. The young man opened the box to reveal a blue stone with the Fire Nation insignia carved into it. Azula looked at the necklace and up to Sokka's eyes.

"Azula, I love you more than anything else in the entire world, even meat," he started, causing the young woman to laugh softly at his bad joke. "I have come to realize that I could not imagine living in a world without you, so, that's why I'm asking you with all of my heart; will you do me the honor becoming my wife?"

Azula smiled broadly as tears fell from her eyes. She nodded her head yes, not trusting her voice at the moment. Sokka returned the smile and proceeded to tie the around his, now, fiancée's neck. It was strange, but for Azula, it felt right to have that necklace on her.

The cheers of celebration from the crowd went unnoticed by the two young adults as they stayed lost in each others eyes. They were brought out of their trances when Ozai placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Although I don't like how all this turned out, I would like to request that you at least have a Fire Nation marriage ceremony," Ozai stated. Sokka thought about it for a moment before agreeing with the Fire Lord.

"Fine," Sokka said. "If it's okay with Azula, I would like for her to live in the Southern Water Tribe with me for a year, and well return for the wedding. If, after the wedding, Azula wishes to stay here, we'll do so, is that acceptable?"

"Very well then," Ozai replied before looking at his daughter. "If this is what you really want, then you have my blessings."

As Ozai left, Ursa quickly ran up to Azula and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Congratulations, sweetie," she said joyously before looking towards Sokka. "Congratulations to you too, and welcome to the family."

In an attempt to prevent further discomfort to the young man's injuries, Ursa simply gave Sokka a pat on the shoulder. "The fact that Azula's father hasn't incinerated you a good omen," the mother stated jokingly. "I'm sure you two will have many years of happiness."

Sokka and Azula smiled at the woman's warm and caring personality. After excusing herself Ursa went to go about her business.

"Why don't we get your wounds treated," Azula offered. Nodding in agreement, Sokka followed Azula to the infirmary, the sound of the cheering populace accompanying them all along the way.

**--xXx--**

023. Marionette (A new AU)

Sokka was always a bit of a child. Whenever he got the chance he would always try to shirk away from his duties, he enjoyed doing childish activities, in fact he would spend a lot of time with children more-so than with the adults.

Some people thought it was because of his reluctance to grow up, others thought it was because he liked acting immature. Azula, however, new better. To her, Sokka wasn't acting like a child, no, he was something more. Whenever he would play with the children, they would follow his commands or mimic his actions.

To Azula, Sokka was a puppeteer, and the children; his marionettes. After all, children grew up eventually, and if molded properly, Sokka would have a team of warriors ready to follow his commands in any situation.

So when she thought about it, Sokka was acting more like a teacher, or a drill-sergeant preparing soldiers of the future. Or perhaps she was simply looking into Sokka's personality way too much.

**--xXx--**

024. Glass (Part of the December AU, before Tapestry.)

Sokka sat outside the birthing chamber. It had been hours since Azula went into labor. He had never felt so nervous before in his life. He looked to his side to see his father accompanying in the waiting area.

"Were you this nervous when I was born, dad?" Sokka asked tensely. Hakoda chuckled a little, "Nope," he informed. "I passed out after the first fifteen minutes."

The small admittance helped to somewhat diffuse the tension among the two men. But as the minutes ticked away, Sokka began to have a feeling of dread wash over him. What if something went wrong? What if the baby doesn't make it? What if Azula died in childbirth? What if they both died?!

Sokka was brought out of his morbid string of 'what if's when his grandmother came out of the birthing chamber. "You may come in now," she said happily, causing the young water-tribesman to let out a sigh in relief.

When he entered the room, Sokka was greeted with the sight of his wife propped up on a bed, and holding a small bundle in her arms. Surrounding her were his family members, Katara and Kaya at one side of the bed, as well as the healers standing at one corner.

As Sokka observed Azula he noticed that her hair was a complete mess, her face was sweaty, and she looked beyond exhausted. But, to him, as she held onto the small child, she could never look more beautiful. "Congratulations, Sokka," Azula said, tiredly. "You are now a proud father of a healthy baby girl."

Sokka sat on the side of the bed and wrapped an arm around Azula's waist. He looked at the small bundle in his wife's arms, and felt his heart melt. His daughter had a round face and a small batch of black hair atop her head. She had puffy red cheeks, and when she opened her eyes, the two could see the vibrant blue typical to the water tribe.

"I guess I won't be teaching her fire-bending," Azula pointed out sadly, causing Sokka to chuckle. "Cheer up, you can still teach her plenty of other things," he added as he kissed the tired woman's head. "Would you like to hold her?" Azula asked.

Sokka looked at the newborn. She appeared to be so delicate and fragile, like a sculpture made of glass. Cautiously, the water-tribesman took hold of the baby and held her close, careful not to cause the little girl discomfort. As he held his daughter in his arms for the first time, Sokka couldn't help but smile proudly. He was a father now.

"So what do you want to name her?" Kaya asked as she watched the scene next to Hakoda. Sokka looked from his daughter, and then sent a questioning glance to his wife. "Why don't you choose," he said. Azula thought over several names before finding a name that she liked.

"I want to name her Xifeng," she stated. "It's the name of a legendary Fire Nation warrior who is said to never have lost a battle. Is that okay with you, Sokka?"

Sokka seemed to mull the name over in his mind. "Xifeng," he said looking at his daughter. She seemed to smile when he said the name. "Alright, Xifeng it is."

It was one of the happiest moments in Sokka's life, holding his daughter in his arms as she quietly slept. As she would grow, he would realize that she was not the glass figurine he had first thought of her as, but a great warrior and future water-bending master. After all, it was his daughter.

**--xXx--**

**A/N: **Well, that's it for this installment. I really don't have much else to add. I hope you all enjoyed reading.

**Read and Review Please!**


	9. Liquid, Mistress, and Burn

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Air-bender.

**--xXx--**

025. Liquid (Part of the December AU)

One of the few problems with living in the South Pole, for Azula, is that she hardly ever got to talk with her friends Mai and Ty Lee. When they did come over, however, the three girls would talk about anything and everything.

He remembered one time, when Xifeng was only three, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee managed to get onto the subject of their sex lives. He couldn't help but overhear as the three women exchanged their stories of sexual adventures with their significant others (or in Ty Lee's case, her most recent fling).

"The bed-sheets had to be replaced due to the massive burns," he had heard Mai finish, she had explained her and Zuko's most recent anniversary story. Sokka had to suppress a shiver. He did NOT need to hear about his brother-in-laws sexual capabilities.

"That's nothing," Ty Lee had replied. "Once, Haru and I ended up doing it so hard, he accidentally caused an earthquake!"

Sokka could make out the perverted giggling of the three women. He could only imagine what secret Azula would share. She always had to be the best, so whatever she was going to say, it was gonna be bad... the good kind of bad... but bad nonetheless.

"Yes, well, that's all fine and all," he heard his wife start. "But what about the foreplay? So far, both of you skip right to the sex, that's all so boring."

"Yep, here it comes," Sokka muttered to himself as he occupied the baby. Little Xifeng had simply giggled at her father's despair.

"Well, Miss Everything-my-husband-does-is-amazing," Mai had replied sarcastically. "Please enlighten us on what's so great about your man." Although they were in different rooms, Sokka could just feel the smugness rolling off of his wife.

"Well, for one, my darling husband has rather large hands, not too big, and not at all small," she stated. "They are perfect for massaging every inch of my body, and he could do things with those hands that could drive any woman to insanity."

"But that's just for starters," Azula stated. "The best part about my husband is definitely his tongue." The other two girls looked at Azula curiously. What was so great about his tongue?

"He could do things with his tongue that could turn a woman to liquid," Azula shivered involuntarily at the memory. She would never forget the things he did to her that night. "By the time we got to the actual sex, I could hardly move. Sokka was forced to do all the work... oh, and the sex was mind-blowing. It was rough, yet oddly gentle and caring."

When Azula finished describing her sexcapades she looked at her two friends to see that they were both blushing furiously. She didn't even try to suppress her smug grin. Sokka, meanwhile, had his face buried in his hands. What was the point of having 'private time' if Azula was going to blather to her friends about it?!

"Oh well," Sokka said to himself. At least he could take solace with the fact that he could rock his wife's world.

**--xXx--**

026. Mistress (A new AU)

Suki didn't understand it. She doubted she ever would. For some strange reason, Zuko thought it would be a good idea for Sokka to marry Azula. He said it was for diplomatic purposes.

Unfortunately, for Suki, Sokka had agreed. "But he looked so pathetic begging like that!" Sokka had said. "I couldn't just say 'no' to the guy! He'd be crushed."

At first she didn't talk to Sokka. He could have at least talked to her about it, after all, they were dating. And that brought her to her next thought. What would this whole political marriage thing do for their relationship?

"I'm willing to try to keep going," Sokka said sincerely. "I mean, it wasn't uncommon for men of higher status to have a mistresses in the past. And besides, Zuko said it would be more like babysitting rather than an actual marriage." Suki looked at him skeptically. "How so?"

"Well, he said I didn't really have to do anything unless I wanted to." Sokka said. "He just wants me to watch after her; make sure she doesn't hurt herself, or others. It's the only reason why he chose me, he can't trust anyone else to watch after her. She may have done horrible things in the past, but she's still his sister."

Suki took a moment to look at Sokka's reactions. He was serious about this. Maybe it was some unseen understanding between older brothers. Maybe if the tables were turned, and Katara were the one being forced into a political marriage, he'd ask Zuko to watch after her. She'd never in all her life be able to understand.

"I'm sorry, Sokka," she said. "I love you, I really do... but I just can't take being your mistress. You need to decide... either it's Azula... or me..." with the ultimatum laid out to the young man, Suki left for her room.

Sokka's expression took on that of a wounded animal. He watched as she disappeared into the hallway. For the first time in his entire life, Sokka didn't know what to do. He wanted to go after Suki and hold her in his arms and never let go, but he also wanted to help his friend, and somehow find a way to alleviate Azula's mental distress.

He hung his head low, praying to the spirits to help him decide. In the end, Sokka decided to take the road of the good samaritan, and help Zuko. He would inform Suki of his decision, and they would inevitably part ways.

**--xXx--**

027. Burn (Same AU as Russet)

Sokka stood on his balcony overlooking the Fire Nation Capital. His opened robe billowing in the breeze, his bare skin basking in the cool air of the morning. The reds and oranges of the rising sun painted a lovely image for the Fire Nation General. He let out a sigh as he pondered his position.

His place was a commanding role in the Fire Nation's government. He could order any soldier to do his bidding, and could only be overruled by the Royal Family. He could essentially do anything his heart desired.

And yet his heart did not desire anything. Sokka had single handedly conquered Ba Sing Se, a feet even the great General Iroh could not do with nothing but his wits. He had already modified all the nation's machines to perfection, he was the highest rank a man could achieve in the nation's army, he was currently dating Princess Azula, he even had the Fire Lord's blessings on the matter! He had everything a man could ever want.

Yet, he felt empty. There was no happiness, no pride, no complacence, no anger, nothing... no feeling at all. "Come back to bed, Sokka," he heard Azula call out. He turned his back to the sunrise and returned to his spot next to the princess. He removed his robe and wrapped his arms around the naked young woman.

The feeling of her skin pressed against his own was like lava. It burned. A burn far more painful than anything any fire or lightening bolt could cause. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of the woman's hair, it was like poison to him, slowly eating away at his sanity, steadily corrupting him.

"I deserve this," he would think to himself. Whether it was out of reassurance or spite, only the spirits would know.

**--xXx--**

**A/N: **So yeah, new chapter. Not much else to add.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. China Doll, Pattern, and Flaw

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Air-bender.

**--xXx--**

028. China Doll (Set in the December AU after Ink)

It was a regular day in the Southern Water Tribe. The children were all playing with each other, the men and women went about their business, and Azula was busy straightening up their home.

As the woman went about reorganizing Sokka couldn't help but chuckle. "If you have time to laugh, then you have time to help clean, and where are the kids?" Azula stated hectically.

"Calm down 'zula," Sokka said smoothly. "We still have plenty of time until your family arrives. Just relax and everything will be alright."

Following her husbands advice, Azula closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she reopened her eyes, she found her husband staring at her chest with a stupid grin on his face. "Eye's up here buddy," she stated pointing to her eyes. "I can't help it," he stated humorously. "They've just gotten so big!"

Sokka attempted to grasp his wife's inviting flesh-pillows only to have his hands slapped away. "Not right now," she scolded. "My family should be arriving soon, and I won't stand to have my house looking sub-par. Everything must be excellent."

Azula went back to cleaning the house, causing Sokka to pout. She never turned down a full-body rub. He sighed as he helped clean the house. Just as the two finished rearranging everything, Xifeng and Kouen both entered the house with company behind them. "Azula, sweetie, are you here?" Sokka heard Ursa call out.

Deciding to give his wife some time to get herself dressed up nice, Sokka went to greet his in-laws. "Hello, Ursa. It's good to see you again," he welcomed.

"Come now, Sokka," Ursa replied giving her son-in-law a hug. "How many times am I going to have to tell you to call me mother, or mom?"

"You know him, mother," Azula said as she entered the room. "You'll have to tell him something millions of times over before he finally memorizes it."

The older woman smiled broadly at the sight of her daughter. The two gave each other a warm hug before taking a seat in the tea room. "So, mother, how was your trip?" Azula asked curiously.

The Fire Lady let out an exasperated sigh. "Long and boring," she replied. "The deckhands were no fun. They made sure that I was as far away from the railings as possible. I never even got a chance to see the whale-fish."

Azula chuckled at her mother's dismay, before she noticed something. "Where is Uncle Iroh, he was suppose to be joining us wasn't he?"

"Oh, Iroh is just taking a tour with Hakoda. It is is first time here in the South Pole after all," Ursa informed the younger woman. The two women were interrupted, however, when Xifeng and Kouen barged into the room.

"Grandma Ursa, Grandma Ursa!" the two called out. "I want to show you the penguins!" Xifeng exclaimed excitedly. "Forget the penguins," Kouen said. "Watch watch watch what mama taught me.

The little boy then went into a fire-bending stance and began making elaborate hand movements. The groups eyes went wide when lightning started building up. "No, Kouen! NOT IN THE HOU-" but it was too late, the boy released a bolt of lightning straight through the back wall, creating a large opening to the outside.

Kouen faced the shocked group, and received stern glares from his parents. The tension was alleviated when everyone heard clapping coming from Ursa. "That was wonderful!" she said. "You really are your mother's child." Kouen beamed at the praise.

"Xifeng, sweetie, could you do daddy a favor and fix up the wall," Sokka asked. The little girl nodded and went to the large hole in the wall. Using her water-bending, the little girl repaired the wall, good as new. When she heard Ursa clapping behind her, Xifeng beamed as well.

"That was very impressive," the group heard coming from the entrance. "Uncle Iroh!" the children called out. Xifeng and Kouen immediately charged after the aged man and gave him a warm hug.

"It's good to see you children," he said joyously. "You've both gotten so big since I last visited. Which reminds me," Iroh placed his pack on the ground and pulled out two small boxes. He handed them to the children, and they both opened their respective box with haste.

Kouen pulled out a stuffed platypus-bear and Xifeng received a delicate looking china doll. The two siblings looked at each other before shrugging. As the adults went about catching up, the children left to go play with their new targets.

**--xXx--**

029. Pattern (Set in the December AU)

Everyone in the Southern Water Tribe had a role they each played. The water-benders made sure that each of the buildings were well kept. Whenever a hut looked like it was about to collapse, they would repair anything that was wrong. They also provided medical attention whenever needed.

The non-bending warriors were usually the hunters. They would go out daily and capture a vast assortment of fish, turtle-seal, and even the occasional whale-fish. They would provide the manual labor for anything that couldn't be done with bending.

The children had a duty as well. They would give assistance to the adults whenever they were asked. It was their training for when they would later join the tribe as hunters/warriors and benders.

But above all, the most important role in the village was that of the Chief, which Sokka had just recently become. He would join in the hunts, he would supervise the benders when performing repairs, he would instruct the children and give them sound advice.

And so that became his daily routine, his pattern, and Azula came memorize it. He would always wake up first now, get ready, and, after eating a small breakfast, he would join one of the morning hunting parties. When he returned, he would speak with the villagers as he wandered the tribe, checking if anything needed tending to.

Once noon came around, he would go and instruct the children. He'd teach them the lessons they would need when they became adults. Anything from how to capture a sea lion, to repairing a crack in a wall without water-bending. By the time the lessons were finished, it would be time for the daily council meeting.

At the meetings, he would receive information on things he might have missed during the day. If there was ever a problem he was not present for, he would hear about it there. It was there that he had gotten news of hunting parties returning with dead members.

As the group discussed the status of the dead members, Sokka came to one conclusion. They were being attacked by a Polar Leopard. When the group noted that the sun had set, the meeting was concluded, and the council agreed to continue in the morning with their decision on what to do about their Polar Leopard situation.

With the meeting concluded, Sokka began to walk home sullenly. He was accompanied by his father, who decided to strike up a conversation. "It's not your fault," he said. Sokka looked to his father curiously. "It's not your fault the men died. There was no way we could have known there was a polar leopard waiting out there."

Sokka looked back to the path in front of him. "I know, but... I still feel somewhat responsible," the younger man replied. "What would you do, dad?"

"Me," Hakoda started. "I would organize a hunting party, track the beast down, and kill it," he paused however when he continued thinking about his plan. "Essentially, it wouldn't be any different than a regular hunt."

Sokka took in his father's advice. He mulled it over some and came to his own conclusion. "No," he said. "It's not like a regular hunt. While the group is hunting the leopard, the leopard is actively hunting you as well. A larger party would be easier for the large cat to find, and if he gets the jump on you, then you'll have a problem dealing with the wounded and the beast."

"So, what do you have in mind," Hakoda inquired. Sokka's face went blank for a moment. He knew what his oldest son was thinking. He planned on hunting the creature alone. The older man frowned deeply. "At least take some water-benders with you," he pleaded.

"Sorry, dad," Sokka declined. "They'd be too much of a liability. They have no experience with fighting something like a Polar Leopard."

Sokka turned to look at his father when he reached the door to his home. "This is something I have to do. I feel like I owe it to the people who've already been killed by this thing."

The former chief looked at his son intently. The look in Sokka's eyes showed ever ounce of his conviction. He would face this beast and he would fight it. Hakoda let out a sigh as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You've grown up so much and I never really realized it."

Sokka gave his father a hug before entering his home. When he made his way to the kitchen he found Xifeng and Kouen feeding Ozai, Azula was busy cooking an arctic hen with her fire-bending. When his kids saw him, they immediately gave him a warm welcome. They both began to talk about how their day went, and what they learned with their bending practices.

When Azula finished, she placed the roasted fowl on a plate and brought it to the table. As they ate, the woman could tell something was wrong with her husband. He loved arctic hen, especially the way she made it. The way he ate was more subdued and careful. Somehow, his daily pattern had been shaken up. The dark haired woman made a note to talk to Sokka about it when the children went to sleep.

After everyone finished eating, Sokka made sure to tuck in both his son and daughter and give them both kisses on the forehead before rejoining his wife in their own bedroom. He entered to room to find Azula standing in the middle with that 'what's wrong' look.

He sat down on their fur lined bed and began to relate to Azula the events of the day and his plans to deal with the polar leopard. Azula took the information in and became apprehensive. "Take me with you then," she begged hysterically. "I can hurt the leopard more than any water-bender could, we could do this together!"

Sokka hugged his wife tenderly, her frantic tears cascading onto his chest. "What if something happened to both of us," he asked softly. "Who'd watch after the children?"

He could feel her sobbing slowly coming to a halt. Silence filled the room as Azula realized that Sokka was right. He had to do this himself. She pulled back slightly and looked deeply into her husbands eyes. They were so blue, like the vast ocean. "Promise me," she demanded. "Promise me you'll come back."

Sokka brought his lips down onto Azula's, every ounce of his love pouring into her. He held her close, her arms firmly wrapped around his neck. "I promise," he said when they pulled apart. Slowly, the two lowered onto the bed and made love for what Azula feared to be their last time.

The next morning, Sokka woke up at his normal time. Unlike every other time, Azula was nowhere to be seen. He quickly got out of bed and got dressed. When he entered the main room, he found Xifeng, Kouen, and Azula all standing at the door with his equipment.

"We heard you and mom talking last night," Xifeng said through her sobs. "You show that stupid leopard who's boss," Kouen added as he fought back his own set of tears. It broke Sokka's heart to see his children cry like that. He enveloped his family in a hug and kissed each one of them before he took his gear and headed out into the frozen tundra.

He didn't know how long he had been walking. The light reflecting off of the snow made it difficult for Sokka to tell much of anything. All he had to rely on was his instincts, and right now, they were telling him that something was wrong.

Tightening his grip on the spear, Sokka prepared for an attack. Just as he reached the bottom of a rather large hill, a large figure loomed over him. He took a defensive stance as he observed the creature. Sure enough, it was an adult Polar Leopard, male judging from the size of the beast.

He met the large animal's gaze, it's golden eyes piercing into his very core. It was studying him, figuring how best to deal with the new threat. Sokka readied himself for anything. Without warning, the beast lunged at him, it's large fangs bearing onto the spear, easily snapping the weapon in twain.

Sokka stumbled back and fell onto his back. The leopard now stood only a couple of feet before the young chief and released a mighty roar. It was about to lunge forward and bring it's large saber-like fangs onto the warrior when, to Sokka's astonishment, Ozai leapt onto the Polar Leopard's back and clamped his jaws tightly onto the beasts neck.

The larger animal began to thrash about in an attempt to remove the polar bear-dog from its back. Ozai finally released his hold when the leopard slammed himself against a nearby rock wall. The dog, however, managed to recover and attempted to go for the beasts jugular, only to be slammed by the larger animals paw.

Sokka heard Ozai yelp in pain as he was instantly sent flying back several feet from the sheer force of the blow. He was pretty sure that his faithful pet had a fractured rib or two. He steeled himself as he brandished his straight sword as well as his machete. As the leopard charged at the dog to finish the job, Sokka swung the machete as hard as he could.

Unfortunately, the beast managed to avoid a lethal injury by quickly jumping to the side. The shallow wound on the leopard's shoulder began to stain its fur red with its own blood. It growled angrily as he began to size up Sokka. Without warning, it began to swipe its large claws at the man.

Slash after ferocious slash, Sokka barely managed to avoid what would have been certain death. His coat, however, was getting torn to shreds. As the beast lunged after him once again, Sokka was able to pull off a side-step and cut two large gashes into the leopards side.

It let out a terrible roar and slammed its head into Sokka's side, sending him flying back a few feet. The polar leopard seemed to go into a frenzy, no longer concerned with merely killing the chief. Every time Sokka would attempt to get up, the beast would slam him with its massive paws, sending him sprawling to the ground once again.

After several minutes of being tossed around like a rag doll, the Polar Leopard stood above the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, a deadly paw on each side of his head. It leaned forward and bared its deadly fangs. The beasts face merely inches from his own.

It suddenly reared its head back and gave out a loud cry of pain as Ozai, once again, attacked it from behind. This time, Sokka capitalized on the distraction and attacked the leopard's jugular with his survival knife. The creature began thrashing wildly, its terrible paws slamming against Sokka in an attempt to free itself.

Through the entire ordeal, Sokka managed to keep the knife dug deeply into the leopards neck. Its thrashing becoming weaker and weaker as its life slowly drained from it. When it finally ceased fighting, Sokka removed the blade and dropped the dead animal on the ground.

Sokka just stood in his spot for a moment, allowing himself to recover from his adrenaline rush. He suddenly felt very cold, then he remembered that his entire coat and undershirts were torn to shreds, his skin marred with shallow cuts from the leopards claws. He realized that if he wanted to make it back to the village alive, he would need something to keep himself warm.

Remembering his lessons, Sokka went for his machete, and proceeded to gut the Polar Leopard. Once the carcass was relieved of its innards, Sokka placed it on his back, an arm on each shoulder, and began stagger back to the village, Ozai limping beside him the entire way.

Azula stood at the entrance to the village. Xifeng and Kouen had both fallen asleep against each other on a stone bench. The sun was almost completely set, and Sokka had yet to return. She felt a hand fall onto her shoulder. Turning around, Azula was met with the sight of her sister-in-law.

"He'll come back," Katara said. "Ever since we were babies, Sokka always picked fights everyone thought he would never win; fighting a group of bullies, wrestling with sea lions, dating you. But in the end, he would always come out on top, he would always find a way." Azula smiled at the reassuring humor. "After all," Katara added. "He manages to put up with you, and that's gotta be the hardest thing in the world."

The two shared a laugh at the little joke. They were broken out of their laughter when one of the guards sounded an alert. "Someone's approaching!" the two women heard.

Sure enough, a figure started appearing over the horizon. Slowly, everyone gathered began to make out a figure carrying a large animal. As Sokka grew closer and closer to the village, he could feel his limbs growing weaker and weaker. Halfway through the journey back, Ozai had collapsed due to his injuries, and the chieftain had to carry the large dog as well.

As Sokka reached the edge of the village, he fell to his knees. Immediately everyone was by his side. "Take Ozai and heal his wounds, would you Katara?" he asked nonchalantly. Katara nodded her head and, with some assistance, took the dog to be treated.

Several men took the polar leopard carcass off of their leader and carried it to be skinned and stripped for anything of value. Water-benders would wash the blood off of Sokka, with Azula and Kouen heating up the cool water. Once Sokka was rid of the leopards blood, he was immediately covered with layers of thick furs, and dragged into the medical hut to treat his wounds.

As he was being healed, Sokka relayed the events that had transpired through the day. "That's amazing," one of the council members said. "The last person to ever kill a Polar Leopard and survive was Avatar Kuruk. It's quite astonishing that you did it all by yourself especially since you're a non-bender."

"But I didn't do it by myself," Sokka corrected as he scratched Ozai behind the ears, the dog chewing intently on the leopards cleaned femur. It was true as well. Without his trusted Polar Bear-dog, Sokka would have been dead. When everything was taken care of, Azula wrapped one of Sokka's arms around her shoulder and helped him get back to their home.

After Sokka and Azula put their children to bed, the two went to their own room and laid down. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back," Azula said quietly. "I when the sun began setting, I had thought the worst. I had thought I lost you."

Silence filled the room for a moment as Sokka looked at his wife. "Well," he said as he kissed her gently on the top of her head. "I'm here now and that's all that matters. Tomorrow, I'll have dad take over my duties, and I'll make sure to spend the entire day with you and the kids. How's that sound?"

Azula smiled and kissed Sokka passionately. "That sounds wonderful," she said as she laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep. Sokka closed his eyes as well and slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

**--xXx--**

030. Flaw (Set in the Desert AU after Wrath)

There must have been some logical flaw in Sokka's plan. There just had to be. He had spent the entire week in the little desert village, and every time he tried to speak with Azula-er.. Lei Lien, she would glare at him and then proceed to go about her day. "She either really hates me," he said to himself. "Or she really just doesn't want to open up."

"I'd say it's the latter of the two," the barkeep inferred. Sokka responded by giving the man a harsh glare. He simply shrugged before going about his business.

As Sokka thought about how he would get the former princess to open up, it hit him. Not an idea, no. A mug actually hit him in the back of the head. Without even realizing it, Sokka had ended up participating in a barroom brawl.

Just as quickly as the fighting started, Sokka found himself locked in the local prison. "How in the nine hells did this happen?!" he asked himself flabbergasted.

He waited several hours as one by one, someone would pick up the other brawlers. Finally, once the sun was beginning to set, he found Azula standing outside the cell. "Hello, Lei Lien," he said amused. "What's a pretty gal like you doing in a jail like this?"

His attempt at humor was lost to the woman. He let out a sigh as he realized there would be no joking with the former fire-nation woman. "So am I being released or what?"

Without saying anything, Azula opened the cell door, and left. Sokka sat in his cell for a moment looking at the gateway to his freedom.

"I guess that's an improvement..." he said to himself.

His plan may be flawed, but it was working... albeit very slowly.

**--xXx--**

**A/N:** So yeah, new chapter after almost a week. Hope you all enjoy.

**Read and Review Please!**


	11. Mother, Steel, and Lost

**A/N: **So yeah, a new update after... a few weeks... yeah... my Muse has gone on vacation so writing is a bit difficult. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Avatar: the last Air-bender.

**--xXx--**

031. Mother (Set in the Desert AU, after Courage)

Sokka and Azula were walking backstage of the Earth Rumble Wrestling League in Gaoling. They had just spent the better part of two hours watching grown men, and some women, bend rocks at each other. Azula felt that it made for some decent entertainment.

When the two reached Toph's room, they were immediately called in. "Hey Toph, how's everything going," Sokka asked cheerfully.

Toph smiled as she massaged her sore shoulder. "I lost a match, but I'll live" she replied as everyone heard an audible popping sound coming from her joints. "How's everything going with you?"

"Same old, same old," Sokka replied. "I'm still traveling around the world, learning new things, meeting new people."

As Sokka explained what his life has been like, Toph took a moment to get a feel for the third person in the room. Toph could make out a female form, she was shorter than Sokka but taller than herself. For some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew her from somewhere, plus there was that other vibration coming from her.

"And that's when I ran into Azula, here," he finished. Toph's eyes went wide. "So wait, the woman standing next to you is Azula? Psycho princess Azula?" Toph questioned hysterically.

Said former psycho was starting to feel a bit awkward. "Maybe I should leave," she offered quietly. Her suggestion was met with a stern look from Sokka. "No, you're fine here," he said. The wandering water-tribesman then turned his attention back to the younger woman.

"Why do you have to be that way?" Sokka asked. "Is it so hard to believe that a person can change after almost nine years?"

"When it's someone who use to shoot lightning at us when we were kids... yeah," was Toph's stark reply. "Besides, how would you know she changed?"

"Because I just spent the past year and a half helping her!" Sokka explained. The water-tribesman's answer caused Toph to frown. Before she could get another question in, the group was interrupted by a messenger at the door.

"Sorry to bother you," he said quickly. "We just received an urgent letter for a 'Sokka of the Water Tribe' I was told I could find him here..." Sokka huffed in annoyance. "I'll be right back," the tribesman stated. "While I'm gone, I want you two to bury the hatchet."

When Sokka left, the two remaining occupants in the room felt immensely awkward. There was nothing but silence in the room for what felt like hours. Azula let out a huff of annoyance at the uncomfortable silence.

"Look, I'm sorry about trying to kill you when we were kids," she stated flatly. "My life was filled with nothing but one problem after another, and Sokka fixed that. He's done a lot for me, and whether or not you believe it, but I've changed and I really do apologize for everything."

Toph took a moment to let everything sink in. She couldn't tell if she was lying, that was proven years ago, so she just had to take her at face value.

The room was silent for another long moment. It was Toph, however, who broke the awkward tranquility. "So," she started. "You and Sokka, huh..."

Azula chuckled at the notion. "If you were to tell me, eight years ago, that I'd end up dating one of my former enemies," she started. "I'd probably burn whoever said it to a crisp."

"So, you two have been going steady for how long?" Toph questioned. Azula took a moment to mull over the inquiry. "A little over a year now," she answered.

"Wow," Toph replied. "Only a year and you guys are already expecting. Congratulations, I guess."

Azula raised a delicate eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm sure Sokka's told you that I see by sensing the vibrations in the ground," Toph began. "By doing so, I can sense a person's heart beat, so long as they're not suspended in the air. In your case, there's two."

"What do you mean by that," the former fire-bender asked in a panic.

"What I mean is," Toph started, one hand pointing to Azula's belly. "You're going to be a mother, in say... seven... eight months."

In that instant, time froze for Azula. Toph continued to talk, but her words went unheard by the former fire-bender. She was in complete shock. What was she going to do? She wasn't ready to be a mother.

Being a mother required her to give her child love and attention, to dedicate her life to the betterment of her offspring, to raise it how she should have been. To make sure it didn't make the mistakes she did. Azula's face became suddenly sullen. "What will Sokka think," she asked no one in particular.

"I'm sure old snoozles will be ecstatic to hear the news," Toph replied. "He'll probably pass out at first, but he'll be happy."

Azula was panicking badly, and the blind earth-bender's assurance wasn't helping. "I'm not ready... I'm not ready for this... to be a mother..."

"Who's going to be a mother now," Sokka asked when he re-entered the room. He saw Azula look at him terrified, her eyes were red with unshed tears. "Hey what happened with you two?" he asked.

"Azula's just freaking out because she's preg-" Toph attempted to explain, only to have a hand pressed firmly against her mouth. Azula attempted to derail the current discussion, but to no avail.

"Is it true," Sokka asked. Although Toph didn't get to finish her statement, he got enough out of it to reach the desired conclusion.

The amber eyed woman seemed to shrink into herself. She was more afraid now than any other moment in her life. "Yes," she replied quietly.

She was caught off guard when Sokka enveloped her in a gentle hug. "Don't worry," he whispered. "You won't have to do this alone, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Toph let out a cough to remind the two of her presence before they decided to get more intimate. "Yeah, yeah," she said. "That's all well and good now, but get your own room before you decide to tongue wrestle."

The three shared a quick laugh. It helped dilute the tension, as well as lessen Azula's trepidation. She still didn't think she was ready to become a mother... but as long as Sokka was with her, she would give it her best.

**--xXx--**

032. Steel (Set in the Russet AU)(Note: If you're confused by the ending to this one, it'll be explained in another prompt)

Sokka stood before the Fire Lord, the blue flames dancing a scintillating flit of pride and glory. "Should I call you Fire Lord or may I refer to you by name?" the middle-aged former tribesman asked.

Azula smirked her patented leer. "You may refer to me by name dear husband," she replied. "But I must ask why you are here. You are usually on your annual base inspections during this time."

"I finished early, so that I may return as soon as possible," Sokka returned. "There were a few things I wanted to discuss with you."

Azula quirked an delicate eyebrow at the statement. She rose from her seat and approached her greatest general. As she studied his form for a moment, she noticed something different. She didn't know what, but something was off with her husband.

"If this is about Hazure's schooling then there's nothing to discuss," she stated. "It will be a cold day in the spirit world before I let a water-bender into the Royal Fire Academy, even if said bender is my own daughter."

Sokka frowned. That wasn't topic he wished to discuss, but it did hold some value in his plans. "That's not what I wanted to go into, but I digress. I wanted your opinion on the rumors about the reappearance of the Avatar."

Azula scoffed at the notion. "Even if the Avatar were still alive, I have nothing to fear," she declared. "I'm the most powerful fire-bender in all the nations, I have control over all civilization, I could have this so-called Avatar hunted and eliminated with but a request. I care nothing about some foolish tittle-tattle about some centuries-years-old bender."

Sokka made a sound of understanding. "And about you controlling everything," the former tribesman added. "Does that make you happy?"

The Fire Lord looked at the man standing in front of her critically. What was he getting at? What benefit was there to asking these questions? "Of course that makes me happy," she finally answered. "I have dominion over all people, all races. I am the Supreme Fire Lord of all the nations, how could one not be happy."

The general simply nodded in understanding. "I see," he stated. Sokka wasn't entirely convinced. Sure she was happy, but was it true happiness. "And what of your family, does that bring you any form of happiness."

"With the exception of the fact that my oldest child is a water-bender, yes, my family makes me happy," she retorted. Sokka was beginning to irritate her with these arbitrary questions. "And what about you," the dark-haired woman countered.

"Do any of those make you happy, do I make you happy?" Azula had wrapped her arms around Sokka's neck. Usually, whenever he got into his brooding moods, all she had to do was satisfy his carnal desires and he'd be back to being her perfect general. She planted a fierce kiss on his lips, her tongue immediately seeking out his own.

They continued the heated kiss for several moments before breaking away. When Azula saw that he still had the same expression on his face, she became confused. Something was completely wrong.

"No," Sokka finally answered, causing Azula's amber eyes to fly wide open. The feeling of cold steel piercing her back racking her body.

"I'm not happy," he added hoarsely. Azula looked over her husband's shoulder to see the tip of his Jian protruding from his back. "Maybe, in another time I could have been... we could have been happy." Images of their family living happily in the Southern Water Tribe flashed through his head. Azula's warm smile as she watched her children play.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he pulled the steel sword from the two of them. Azula stumbled back a few steps, one hand clutching the wound on her chest. The look of hurt, of utter betrayal flashed through the young woman's face. It reminded him of his mother the day he betrayed his village.

Azula finally fell to her knees, her breathing strained from the pierced lung. "Why," she managed to ask. Sokka leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek, and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'll always love you," he said, completely ignoring her question, as he turned to leave. Tears began to stream down the Fire Lords face as she realized that she was going to die completely alone.

She slumped to the ground as the last of her strength began leaving her. "Don't... leave me... So-...kka..." She pleaded with her last dying breath.

When Sokka left the Throne Room, he was greeted with the sight of General Iroh standing with a small group. Among the people present were his mother and sister, each holding his children, the former prince, Zuko, and a bald twelve year old boy with arrow markings on his body.

"Everything is done," Sokka informed them. They each took varying expressions. Most were relieved, others were neutral, but the young boy seemed sad.

"Good," Katara said. "Now we can go home and fix everything and finally bring some balance back to the world."

The group began to clamor about how much brighter the future was going to be, and how wonderful it was that things were going to be well, yet it all was muted to Sokka as blood-loss started to set in.

He abruptly collapsed to his knees and Kya and Katara immediately went to his side to help. "Mother," he whispered weakly. "Please... watch after Hazure and... Sozin."

"Hang on son," Kya pleaded. "We'll get you some medical attention and everything will be okay."

Sokka shook his head. "I... deserve this..." he replied. "I've done... so many terrible things... I can't... I can never forgive myself... please... raise my children... to be like... what father would... have wanted me to be..."

"I promise," Kya said reassuringly. Sokka gave a weak smile as the color slowly faded from his eyes. His breathing grew fainter and fainter until finally his body went completely limp, the remnants of a genuine smile set permanently on his face.

**--xXx--**

033. Lost (Epilogue to the Russet AU.)

With Azula and her most trusted general dead, the role of the Fire Lord was given to Iroh, who would later pass it down to Zuko. Immediately after being crowned, Iroh sought to repair the damages the Fire Nation had inflicted throughout the century of war and destruction.

Once the boundaries were marked and the Fire Nation troops removed, peace began to take root. After everything was over, people began to mourn the loss of the former royal family. Azula and Sokka were both cremated together, as requested by Sokka previously, and their children were taken to be raised in the re-established Southern Water Tribe.

Although Sokka committed many deeds he was not proud of, he would be forever remembered as a brilliant and traitorous general, an illustrious scholar who revolutionized technology, and a master swordsman. But to those close to him, he would be remembered as a boy who had lost his way, who desperately tried to honor the memory of his deceased father misguidedly.

He was the boy who lived his life in constant turmoil.


	12. Life, Spice, and Filigree

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Air-bender.

**----xXx----**

34. Life (Set in the Desert AU, after Mother)

Life had a strange way of turning out. In Sokka's twenty-nine years of living, he would never have guessed that he would be dating his former nemesis. It was even harder to believe that said nemesis would be pregnant with his child.

Yet there he was, walking hand-in-hand with his enemy-turned lover-turned girlfriend-turned almost fiancée towards Kyoshi Island. Azula had expressed a desire to catch up with her acrobatic friend, so he reluctantly agreed to take her.

Sokka let out a mental sigh as he contemplated how his reunion with Suki would go. Would she welcome him as a friend? Would she hate him? Would she even be willing to talk with him?

He frowned when he though about how Suki would treat Azula. If Toph was any indication, it wouldn't exactly be a pleasant visit. He was brought out of his musings when he felt Azula squeeze his hand tighter. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Sokka smiled and shook his head. "No, everything is just fine," he lied. "I hope Ty Lee will be there. It'd be a shame to arrive only to find out that she's somewhere else."

Azula nodded her head in agreement. The two continued their journey to the island in relative silence. After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at a small port city where they hitched a ride on a local trade ship.

It was sometime after noon when they finally arrived at the shores of Kiyoshi Island. Once there, they thanked the merchants for allowing them passage.

When the two reached the gate to the town, they were greeted by the site of a bustling village populace going about their daily lives. The market area was filled with vendors and traders. Over in a clearing a small group of young girls, stood in a standard training formation, copying the movements of their instructor.

Said instructor immediately halted her training of the new recruits and darted towards the pair when she saw the water-tribesman. "Sokka!" the woman said as she tackled him to the ground.

"How have you been! It's been too long since you last visited! How's Aang and Katara? Is Toph still holding those tournaments? Are Mai and Zuko still sticks in the mud? Did you bring me any gifts?" The Kiyoshi warrior asked quickly.

Azula coughed to get the woman's attention as well as to give Sokka a chance to get up. The woman quickly stood up and began squinty closely at Azula.

"Azula?" she asked questioningly. The former princess raised an eyebrow curiously. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Azula asked.

The woman's eyes sparkled as a broad smile appeared on her face. "OHMIGOSH-IT'S-REALLY-YOU!!!!" she shouted as she hugged Azula without warning.

It was then that recognition struck Azula. She then proceeded to return the hug before pulling away from the woman. "It's good to see you again Ty Lee."

"It's good to see you too," Ty lee replied. "I almost didn't recognize you. Your aura is so different than when we were kids. It use to be such a dark red, but now, it's almost as pink as mine!"

Azula chuckled at her friends banter. It really was nice to see that she hadn't changed much in the personality department. Physically, however, she had changed quite a bit. She was now taller, her body was now more sleek, with the exception of her bust, which had also grown over the years.

"Why don't I have the girls take you to the dining area and we could catch up over some lunch," the former circus performer suggested. Azula nodded in agreement, and Ty Lee called the trainee's over. "Girls, please escort my friend to the dining facility."

"Yes, Sifu Ty Lee!" they replied in unison, they began leading Azula away when Ty Lee called out to her. "I'll be there in a minute, I have something I need to take care of real quick."

Sokka was about to follow the crowd of girls when he was stopped by the Chi blocking expert. "So who's the father," she asked conspicuously.

"W-what?" Sokka managed to sputter in shock.

"You know what I'm talking about," she replied quirking an eyebrow. "Her aura had brief flashes of white, that's a sure sign that she's pregnant. So, is it you?"

Sokka blushed furiously under the woman's questioning. He didn't have to answer, however, when he heard Ty Lee start chuckling hysterically.

"I knew it!," she declared. "Your aura just gave you away, Sokka."

Before he could confirm anything, Ty Lee began heading to the dining area. Sokka let out a sigh as he attempted to catch up. This was not how he had planned the meeting to go, but then again, life _did_ have a funny way of turning out.

**----xXx----**

35. Spice (A new AU)

Suki sat at the dinner table idly prodding her food. She looked up to see her dear husband devouring every bit of his meal with vigor. She let out a sigh as she decided to start eating before her dinner became too cold.

"Is something wrong, Suki?" Sokka asked curiously. "You've been kinda out of it recently."

The young woman smiled warmly at her spouses concern. "I'm quite alright," she replied. "It's just that... well..."

The Kiyoshi Warrior took a moment to decide how she wanted to word her concern. "I was just wondering... well... let's-have-a-threesome!" she sputtered out quickly.

The sudden request caused Sokka to abruptly choke on his food, causing him to go into a bout of coughing.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked rhetorically. "I thought I just heard you say something crazy."

Suki averted her gaze, her cheeks tinted a bright red. "Well..." she started. "It's just that; I think our sex-lives could use a little spicing up... that's all."

"So you're saying I don't satisfy you anymore?" Sokka questioned.

"Oh, spirits no!" Suki reaffirmed. "You're amazing, it's just that when you have a good thing for too long, it becomes bland... don't you think?"

Sokka rubbed his chin stubbles in though. Suki did have a point... although he was reluctant to admit that. Maybe the two could use a little spice in their lives.

"Alright, I'll bite," he answered. "But who do you suggest? I think it would be a conflict of interest if we chose any one of the Kiyoshi Warriors, and that included Ty Lee."

"Well, how about Toph?" Suki responded.

"Nobody knows where she is. She's doing her whole 'traveling-the-world-to-rediscover-herself' thing."

Suki huffed in frustration.

"How about Mai?" she offered.

"I'd rather not have an affair with the Fire Lord's wife, thank you very much."

Suki took another moment to think of another person. "Kata-"

"Don't even go there..." Sokka interrupted.

Silence filled the room as the two pondered possible bed-mates. Sokka started thinking of all the possible women he'd met over the years. There was always that one girl who had started working at the Jasmine Dragon, Jin, but they'd only talked in passing. He was about to just give up when Suki suddenly spoke up.

"Azula!" she said suddenly. Sokka looked at Suki as if she'd just sprouted another head.

"Azula? The woman who put you in prison, tried to kill us, and helped almost wipe out the Earth Kingdom?" he asked dumbfoundedly.

"Well... yeah..." Suki responded.

Sokka just stared at his wife for a moment, completely unreadable. There was a long silence between the two.

"Okay," he responded finally. "We'll send Zuko a message to let him know we'll be visiting, and well see about 'recruiting' Azula."

Suki gave a little cheer before quickly moving around the table to give Sokka a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetie, I'll make sure you don't regret this," and like that Suki bounded off into her room to begin packing for their trip to the Fire Nation.

Sokka sighed and resigned himself to his fate. A threesome with Azula wouldn't be so bad... would it? After all, she did change over the years, so she wouldn't be as sadistic as she use to be... and who knows... maybe it would be fun?

A little spice never hurt.. did it?

**----xXx----**

36. Filigree (Set in the Russet AU)

Sokka stood in front of the large mirror of his bedroom, staring idly at his own reflection. It was still several hours before Azula's coronation as Fire Lord, so he still had plenty of time to get ready.

As he looked at himself he couldn't help but notice how much he looked like his father. He had the same hair, the same facial structure, the same strong appearance that he remembered his father had. But his eyes, they were totally different.

Where as Hakoda's eyes were strong, protective, and supporting, Sokka's eyes were dull, almost lifeless. He had a calculating gaze, the eyes of a conqueror.

Sokka sighed as he turned away from the mirror to continue getting ready. He removed his bed-robe and began dressing. He put his ceremonial silk underclothes, and proceeded to place his custom made armor. Pulling his hair back, Sokka tied it into a traditional top-knot.

Once he finished he looked back towards the mirror to see if anything was out of place. The general gave himself a good once-over, making sure that everything was perfect. He didn't want to displease Azula on the day of her coronation, after all.

He took a moment to admire all the filigree embedded into the armor. It was truly a work of art. He would have to congratulate the maker for a job well done.

"You look like the perfect Fire Nation General," a deep voice said from behind him. Sokka looked at a the reflection in the mirror to see the form of his father standing several feet behind him.

"Dad, but you-... you're... What are you doing here?" Sokka asked frantically.

"I wouldn't want to miss my oldest son's wedding, now would I." Hakoda replied.

Sokka looked away from his father, his face contorted in anger. "How could you say that?" he asked. "How can you sound so proud of me after all that I've done... I'm a monster."

"You must be mistaken, Sokka," his father responded. "You united all four nations under a single banner, and helped put a stop to a century long war, and all it took was a simple betrayal."

"I had no other choice!" Sokka shouted. "If I didn't, then more people would have died."

Sokka looked at the ground solemnly. "You must think I'm pathetic," he muttered.

"No," Hakoda corrected. "I'm proud of you, son. I always have been, and I always will be."

Sokka's face contorted with rage. His hands clenched tightly until his knuckles went white. The man suddenly turned around, and with a mighty roar, he punched the mirror with all his might, causing it to shatter.

The sharp shards cutting into his hand. The wounds went unnoticed, however, as Sokka fell to the ground and sobbed quietly to himself, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

**---xXx---**

**A/N:** Here's the lastest update. Sorry it took so long.


	13. Roots, Insanity, and Prism

**---xXx---**

037. Roots (A new AU)

"AZULA!!!!!" Sokka shouted as he quickly ran through the large hallway. He maneuvered his way around the servants and visitors who were currently traveling down the long corridor.

Once he reached his destination, he quickly kicked Azula's door down and barged into the room, causing the princess to give a surprised squeal as she quickly covered herself.

"DAMMIT SOKKA!" She yelled angrily. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?!"

"Azula, look at what I found!" The water tribesman said, completely disregarding Azula's fury.

The young man made a beeline for the table located in the middle of Azula's room. He quickly placed a rather large scroll on the piece of furniture and opened it.

"Take a look at this!" Sokka demanded excitedly. Azula approached the oak table with a huff.

"So tell me what it is that I'm looking at?" the princess asked irritably. As she looked over the scroll she could see a vast assortment of names, including her own.

"This scroll contains your family heritage all the way back to the founding family!" Sokka explained excitedly.

Azula simply responded with silence and a pointed stare. "You barged into my room while I was dressing, just to show me this?"

"It's not just that!" Sokka said defensively. "If we trace your roots back on your mother's side, we see that you're a direct descendent of Avatar Roku!"

"Really?" the girl asked curiously. Looking at her mother's side of the scroll, she could see that she was indeed, the great-granddaughter of the Avatar.

"Do you know what this means?" the water-tribesman asked animatedly. When Azula looked at him curiously, he continued. "This means that you and Aang are practically cousins!"

The fire princess looked at Sokka exasperatedly. "Sweetie... I don't think genetics work that way..."

**---xXx---**

038. Insanity (A present day drabble)

Azula sighed wistfully as she flipped through the pages of her photo album. Her old hands ran across the faded pictures of days long passed. Back when she was younger, when THEY were younger. She smiled fondly as she gazed at the picture.

It was a photo of herself and Sokka with their two children. The two young children were quickly dragging Sokka through the entrance of the amusement park as Azula followed closely behind. Zuko managed to get the photo before their small group had separated with his.

When Azula turned to the next page she was greeted with the sight of her daughter's high school graduation photo. She was wearing her graduation gown with her diploma in one hand and her other arm around her brother affectionately. On her other side was Sokka with his arm around shoulder. He looked so proud in that picture.

On the next page was a similar picture, but instead it was her son's graduation. He was in between his sister and his father, with his arms around their necks. He was smiling broadly along with his family. The next year he went off to college on a sports scholarship. He was every bit his father's son.

Azula continued to flip through the pages. Her children's wedding photos, her own wedding photos, college graduations, baseball games, gymnastic competitions, every major event that had happened to her family. Her smile never left her face as she finally closed her photo album.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard the sound of children running happily down the hallway.

"GRANDMA SAVE US!" the children chorused as they were chased into the room by Sokka, who had one of the children slung over his shoulder.

Azula smiled fondly at the display of joyous insanity. Even in his old age Sokka was still a child at heart. And she would never change that.

"Who would like to hear a story?" Azula asked the children. They all responded with happy cheers and excitement.

"This is a story of when your Grandpa Sokka got in a fight with your Grandpa Zuzu..."

The room was filled with the sounds of giggling children.

**---xXx---**

039. Prism (Takes place in the December AU)

It was a typical afternoon in the Southern Water Tribe. Azula sat in the living area of their igloo, Xifeng and Kouen were no doubt having their own little adventure somewhere nearby, and Sokka was fulfilling his duties as the chief of the tribe (i.e., putting the younger hunters to shame).

The young woman let out a bored sigh as she idly stroked her faithful polar-bear dog's fur. "I really need a hobby," she thought off-handedly. Her attention, however, was brought to a loud crash as both of her children suddenly barged through the front door.

"Momma! Momma!" they both yelled excitedly. They quickly made a b-line to their mother who looked on is amusement. "Look at what we found!"

The two children quickly shoved a decent sized prism shaped object into Azula's hands. The mother inspected the object for a moment before handing it back to her children with a smile.

"It's a very lovely crystal," she said causing the two to beam. "You should show it to your father when he gets back."

"Did someone mention me," Sokka said as he entered the living room.

"Daddy!" the children yelled in excitement. "Look! Look! Look!" They ordered holding the crystal up.

"Okay, okay," Sokka replied as he knelt down to be level. He took the object and looked at it carefully, smiling the entire time.

"Well, congratulations," he said. "You to have made quite a find."

The children looked at him curiously. They knew it was pretty, but to be congratulated for finding something pretty was new.

"Do you two know what this is," Sokka quizzed the children. When Xifeng and Kouen nodded a 'no' he continued. "This is what people of the tribe call an Aurora Stone, and their very special."

"Why's that dad?" Kouen asked.

Sokka smirked and closed the door and shut the windows. He went around the room closing off practically ever light source in the room. Eventually every light was put out and the room was filled with almost complete darkness.

"Azula, sweetie, " he started. "Could you make a small fire in your hand please."

Curious at her husbands antics, the former princess did as requested. The room was suddenly filled with a faint blue light.

"Alright kids now look at the ceiling," Sokka told his children. When both Kouen and Xifeng looked up at the ceiling, Sokka held the prism near Azula's fire. When the light shone through the object, a myriad of colors was displayed across the ceiling.

"Whoa!" the children said in awe. The two were completely mesmerized by the dancing colors. Azula seemed to be completely absorbed in the display of colors as well.

"Beautiful," she said to herself.

"Yeah," Sokka responded looking at her. The colors would dance across her face, adding to her already stunning appearance. "It really is."

Azula gave Sokka a chaste kiss on the lips. Sokka took a seat on the couch and she snuggled into his chest as the children remained entranced by the colors.

Yes, it was just a regular day at the Southern Water Tribe.


	14. Define, Beauty, and Betrothed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Air-bender.

**-xXx-**

040.) Define (Prequel to Desert)

It was a gloomy day in the Fire Nation. Dark clouds loomed overhead as heavy rain fell from the sky. Not a person could be seen in the streets as Azula overlooked the capital from one of the many balconies of the palace.

The princess let out a melancholy sigh. She had a lot on her mind recently. In the few months after her release from her imprisonment/therapy, she had quite a bit to think about. Mostly what she could do now that she was no longer a prisoner.

Azula let out another depressing sigh as she listened to the rough pattering of the rain.

"Is there something wrong, Princess Azula?" Iroh asked her from behind.

Said Princess turned around suddenly at the voice of her uncle. She frowned slightly when she noticed the old man. She never really liked her uncle. He just never really understood her.

"No, nothing's wrong," Azula answered as she turned back towards the city. "Nothing at all."

Iroh took a couple of steps forward and joined his niece on the balcony. The old man took a moment to gaze at the nation's capital before he addressed the young woman again.

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind," he observed. Azula scoffed before she replied.

"I'm perfectly fine," she started. "I'm still the princess, I'm in decent health and I'm free from prison. What could possibly be wrong?"

"Define 'wrong'," Iroh asked.

There was an awkward silence between the two. The sound of the raindrops being the only noise present.

"What do you want from me?" Azula asked quietly, angrily.

"I believe the question you should be asking," the older man replied. "Is what do you want from yourself."

He turned to look Azula in the eyes and saw a look of confusion. She quickly frowned again and turned back towards the city. The princess took a moment to gather her thoughts before she responded.

"I don't... I don't want to be here," she stated.

"In the palace?" Iroh asked.

"No... In this city," Azula looked up to the dark sky. She could see brief flashes of lightning. "This city has too many memories for me. Memories I don't want to remember."

"It's not like you to run away from a problem," Iroh stated. He could see Azula visibly flinch. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Since when have you known how I acted," Azula snapped. "Don't forget, uncle. I am NOT Zuko! You do not know me, so you have no right to go spouting your 'words of wisdom' to me like some sort of guru."

She turned and began to walk to her room. Azula stopped after a couple of steps and addressed her uncle before she turned down to a different corridor.

"I'll deal with my own problems as I see fit," she stated. "I don't need some old man who doesn't know the first thing about me to help."

As Azula left her uncle on the balcony, the only thought she had was of where she could possibly go that she wouldn't be recognized.

Anywhere in the Fire Nation was out of the picture. She'd rather die than spend time in the frigid water tribes. The only other option available to her would be the Earth Kingdom. It was large enough to facilitate several small villages that were perfect for someone looking to go into hiding.

Azula turned and entered her room. She quickly threw open her dresser and began packing for her escape. She only gathered a handful of clothes, so as not to hinder her traveling. Once she packed what little of her possessions she was going to bring, she made her way out of the palace.

The princess quickly threw a cloak over herself and pulled on the hood to cover her head. When she finally reached the entrance she noted that the heavy rain had become a light drizzle.

Azula began making her way through the capital city until she reached the port. She turned and gave one last look at the Fire Nation Palace before steeling herself and continuing on her way. As she made her way through the port she came upon a fishing vessel that was beginning it's early morning rounds.

After speaking with the ship owner, and paying him a fine price, Azula boarded the fishing boat and began her trek to wherever she could call her home, if such a place existed.

**-xXx-**

041.) Beauty (December AU)

Azula looked at herself in the large mirror located in her bedroom. She took the time to analyze herself. She was young, not teenage young yet not middle-aged. She had a look of pride with an air of intelligence.

But what she noticed most, was the large bulge that was her belly. The six months of pregnancy was really showing, and she still had some time to go before the child was due.

She often heard other women complain that they looked ugly when they were pregnant, that they looked fat or disgusting. However, Azula thought differently.

As she turned to get various angles of her pregnant form, she couldn't help but smile happily. She knew she was attractive, Sokka always remembered to remind her of that fact, daily. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she would remember people telling her.

She rubbed her belly tenderly when Azula suddenly felt the baby kick. The fire bender smiled to herself and began to hum a soft lullaby to her unborn child. It didn't matter what everyone else said. Nothing could be more beautiful than to be with child.

When Azula finished her song, she could no longer feel the baby kicking. "Rambunctious," she said softly. "Just like your father. But, just like him, you're easy to calm... Aren't you, little one?"

She chuckled softly to herself as she sat on her bed of furs. "Just another couple of months," Azula thought out loud. "Just another couple of months, and I'll be able to hold you in my arms. My little, beautiful baby..."

**-xXx-**

042.) Betrothed (The "Ozai isn't such a bad guy" AU)

It has been eighteen years since Fire Lord Ozai put a stop to his nation's century long war against the nations. He had grown tired of the senseless destruction caused by the fighting. Although several years have passed since the end of the war, tension was still present amongst the nations.

It was for that very reason that Sokka found himself laying down on a very large bed, in a very large room, of the very large Fire Nation Palace. The young man let out a sigh as he stared at the ceiling.

"This sucks," he thought to himself as he reflected on his situation. In an attempt to alleviate the anxiety amongst the nations, Ozai had recommended an arranged marriage agreement. His son and daughter were to be married to the son and daughter of the current ruler of the other nations.

The plan was agreed upon by the other nations, and the marriages were set. Ozai's oldest son, Zuko, was to wed the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, as agreed by their leaders.

Since King Kuei lacked any heirs or heiresses, he was given back control of several Earth Kingdom cities that were captured during the war.

And Sokka, being the closest thing to a prince in the Southern Water Tribe, found himself betrothed to the Princess of the Fire Nation; Azula.

Sokka let out a sigh. He had spent a week in the Fire Nation, and frankly he didn't like it. For one, it was WAY too hot for his taste. It took every bit of willpower for him to keep his clothes on as he walked around the city. Two, everyone seemed to have their heads shoved up their asses. Maybe it was just the fact that he spoke primarily with the Fire Nation Nobility, but pretty much all of them seemed to look down on him.

The last and probably most important reason why being in the Fire Nation sucked so much was Princess Azula. Like the other nobles, she also looked down on him. It just seemed like every opportunity she got, she would degrade him. In fact, every time Sokka remembered being in contact with the girl seemed to end up in a verbal fight.

The most infuriating thing though, was that every time Sokka left one of their arguments, Azula would have her patented smirk on her face. That arrogant smirk. Her stupid self-important smirk.

"Damn it!" Sokka said to himself. "Why can't I stop thinking about her lips?"

The young man let out another sigh as he closed his eyes in an attempt to go to sleep. Luckily, he was able to fall asleep, however, the only thing he could dream of was Azula's soft lips tenderly pressing against his own. The feeling of her tongue roaming through his mouth, the way she sucked and nibbled on his lower lip.

Sokka came to a startling realization that what he was experiencing wasn't a dream, but was in fact reality. His eyes shot open to see the princess staring right into his eyes, his lip firmly between her teeth.

Azula pulled back slowly (agonizingly slow) and let his lip slip out of her teeth's grip. "Well, it seems you weren't asleep," she pointed out quietly. "Even better."

Sokka swallowed hard when he noticed that Azula wasn't wearing a robe, nor any undergarments for that matter. "Azula?" he said with genuine surprise. "W-what in the name of the spirit world are you doing?"

Azula pouted cutely ("Azula being cute?" Sokka thought offhandedly.). "Isn't it obvious?" she answered as if it was the most blatant thing in the world. "I'm executing my royal privilege."

"What privilege?" Sokka exclaimed. "The wedding isn't even for another month! Let alone the... well.. this!"

Azula chuckled at Sokka's dismay. "That's so cute," she said as her fingernails slowly dragged across Sokka's bare chest. "I hate cute."

Azula quickly sank her nails into Sokka's chest, eliciting a hiss of pain from the young man. "Where's the fierce man who would argue with me?" she asked with that smirk of hers. "Where's the savage who would challenge me?"

The princess suddenly brought her lips crashing against his own once again, her tongue ravaging his mouth. Throughout their exchange of saliva, Azula's nails remained where they were.

Between the pain on his chest and the sheer amazement of Azula's soft lips, Sokka had no idea how he was suppose to feel. Whatever the case, Sokka was tired of having the princess' nails jammed in his chest. He quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands off of him.

"Stop!" Sokka said as he tried to gain his bearings. "Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me?"

Azula smiled again. "Well, if you must know. You're the only guy in the entire nation who's willing to put up a fight with me," she stated. "Everyone else would bend over backwards just to please me. But not you. You don't care what I think. And I like that."

"You... what?" Sokka asked, thoroughly confused by Azula's logic (if he could call it that).

Azula began to grind her hips into his as she leaned forward. "Try not to think about that," she whispered huskily.

Sokka responded by letting out a low moan. The feeling of her moist sex grinding against his groin was driving him insane. It didn't help that her heavy breathing was a major turn on.

Tossing whatever reservations about the situation Sokka had to the side, he quickly reached out and grabbed a hold of Azula's ass. The sudden action caused the princess to arch her back in surprise. She looked down at Sokka and gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Naughty, naughty," she said as she sat up. The princess began reaching down and took a firm grasp of Sokka's erect manhood, causing him to wince. "I'm the one in charge, so you don't do anything unless I tell you to. Am I understood?"

Sokka nodded in agreement to the princess' deceptively soft voice. Azula smiled as her grip on the young man's shaft loosened as she began to stroke it gently. "That's a good boy," she whispered quietly into his ear.

The young woman continued to stroke Sokka's shaft. Her surprisingly soft touch was quickly bringing him to the brink. His eyes shut tight as he felt himself loosing himself. Suddenly, Azula stopped her ministrations.

"Not before me," was all that Azula said, eliciting a frustrated groan from Sokka. The princess simply chuckled at her husband-to-be's response. "Well, aren't we anxious," she teased.

Although she wouldn't admit it, Azula was feeling quite anxious herself. The fire burning inside of her refused to die, and the only way to quell it was through rigorous physical activity.

When Azula felt that Sokka was ready to consummate their unity (a month early), she slowly eased his erect manhood into her dripping wet snatch. Once she reached the barrier of her virginity, Azula quickly forced Sokka's dick the rest of the way through.

The pain she felt was tremendous. The princess quickly bit into Sokka's shoulder to muffle a scream of agony, causing the young man to wince in pain. For several moments, the two just laid there, Azula's body trembling in pain.

In an attempt to soothe the sore princess, Sokka began to gently stroke Azula's back while whispering reassuring words into her ear. For what it was worth, Sokka's gestures were working, seeing as Azula began to stop shaking. When the princess felt the pain subside, she slowly sat up.

"Are you okay," Sokka asked reluctantly. Honestly, he wasn't so sure what to think right now. He was still stuck on the part where Azula wanted him because he hated her.

"We could stop if you wa- aahhhhh!" Sokka said before he was interrupted by Azula slowly lifting herself up. As the princess descended down the young man's erection, Sokka couldn't help but let out another moan. When the pain was completely gone and replaced with sheer pleasure, Azula decided to pick up the pace.

As Azula continued to work his shaft, Sokka decided to forget trying to figure the situation out and finally began to contribute to their lovemaking. He quickly grabbed onto Azula's waist and gave a powerful thrust, eliciting a loud moan from the princess.

Azula looked down and gave Sokka a devilish smirk, which he returned. The dark haired girl leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of Sokka's head for support and quickly began to buck her hips harder. In response to Azula's actions, the young water-tribesman began to speed up his thrusts.

As Sokka watched the princess frantically drive her hips into his, he took not of how violently Azula's breasts would sway with her movements. It was truly hypnotic.

He licked his lips as he remained focus on the young woman's rather impressive bust. Without warning, Sokka's mouth engulfed one of her pert nipples, eliciting a shocked moan from Azula.

"Who gave you permission to- ahh," the princess tried to interject, but to no avail. Sokka's tongue assaulted the fire-bender's sensitive nipples relentlessly. He twirled and nipped at her mounds of flesh, and Azula responded with erotic moans.

"Oh spirits!" she exclaimed in ecstasy. Between Sokka teasing her nipples and his rock hard erection hitting her most sensitive spots, Azula was going mad with pleasure. The princess' soaking womanhood began to clamp harder onto the water-tribesman as she grew closer and closer to climax.

"Don't stop!" She ordered breathlessly. She could feel it, building up. That sweet release she craved so much. "Don't you dare stop, or else I'll- or I'll... OH SPIRITS YES!"

Azula arched her back as she came. Her body convulsed as the sheer pleasure racked her very core. The young woman continued to ride her orgasm as Sokka continued to pump into her ceaselessly, until he to reached his climax. She could feel his warm seed pouring into her in bursts as he released his orgasm, a feeling that she wouldn't soon forget.

Once the two came down from their euphoria, their bodies simply went limp. Azula decided to rest on top of the young man, and Sokka allowed her to lay there. He wrapped a single arm around her waist as she laid her head on his chest, the heavy beating of his heart helped to calm her down.

They stayed in relative silence, nothing but their labored breathing filling the room. "That was... wow," Sokka stated, interrupting the silence. "I don't think I've ever felt this good before. I think I could get use to this."

He looked down towards the princess and smiled warmly. Azula returned the look with a small smile of her own, something that was quite rare.

"You were much better than I was expecting," the princess admitted. She began tracing random patterns on his chest. "But then again, it was our first time. So I wasn't expecting much."

Silence again filled the room as the two basked in the afterglow of their passion. Sokka simply stroked Azula's back, and she in return practically purred like a kitten. Sokka was about to fall asleep when he felt the princess begin rubbing against him again.

He looked down and he saw her giving him a devilish grin, which he couldn't help but return. Azula began to sit up, dragging her hands along Sokka's chest. "Round two?" she offered sensually. Sokka had to admit, he liked this side of Azula.

The young man sat up wrapped an arm around the young woman's waist. He began to kiss his bride-to-be's neck, nipping and licking her sensitive skin, her moans of pleasure helping to bring him to arousal.

When Azula could feel Sokka's full erection at her entrance she slowly descended onto it for a second time. Once she was completely filled, the princess wrapped her slender legs around Sokka's midsection and began to softly grind into his hips.

This session was much calmer than the last, more gentle. This time wasn't just sex. This time, they were making love, and that fact was made clear when the two brought their lips together in their first non-sexual kiss.

It was slow and passionate. Neither of them wrestled for dominance, they simply intertwined their tongues in a manner befitting a husband and wife.

One of Azula's hands rested on his neck as her thumb traced along Sokka's jaw, the other was holding her lover's head closer to hers. Sokka's hand roamed the small of her back while the other massaged the back of her neck.

Their erotic moans filled the room. It was their music; tantalizing, sensual. It was the song of their passion, and their dance was of devotion. When the two finally reached their climax, it was unlike anything they'd ever felt before. Leagues beyond their previous endeavor.

And as they lay in bed, their arms wrapped around the other possessively, they knew that they'd never betray the other's trust. And together they fell asleep, awaiting the days to come.

**-xXx-**

**A/N:** Hey everyone that's still subscribed to this fic! It's been a long time, hasn't it! Well, I just recently watched the trailer for Legend of Korra and I had the sudden urge to get back into writing. So, to get some ideas for new fics, I decided to reread some of my old ones. It was then that I realized that I never uploaded these three prompts onto here. Hopefully you all enjoyed them, and look forward to another update soon. Until next time!


	15. Opposites, Opinions, and Prejudice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender

**-xXx-043. Opposites (set a year after the finale)**

She'd become quiet, he noticed. Isolated. Whenever there was a large gathering of people she would withdrawn into herself. Not that she was any better whenever she was alone.

When the Avatar took away her firebending, it was almost as if he'd taken away her reason for living. Zuko had to have maids attend to her for everything. She never fed herself. She refused to do any physical exercise. She simply sat around waiting to die.

Now she was a totally different person. The polar opposite of who she once was, and it hurt Sokka to know that he played a part in her becoming who she is now.

He slowly approached the Princess and took a seat next to her. She didn't move, she never even acknowledged his presence. They simply sat there in the silence of the library.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry that they took away your bending, I'm sorry that nobody realizes how badly that affected you, and I'm sorry that there's nothing I can do to help."

They sat there in silence for a long while. Their steady breathing the only sounds being made. He was starting to believe that she didn't even hear him.

"I promise," Sokka started. "I promise that I'll try my best to make it up to you."

Azula turned her head to look at Sokka. Her eyes were almost blank, practically void of any emotion. For the first time in a long while she spoke.

"Why?" she asked. Her voice was quiet and raspy from months of silence.

"Because nobody deserves to have everything taken from them," he answered. "You aren't a monster, and you deserve to be treated like a human being."

He couldn't explain why, but in that moment Sokka wrapped his arms around the broken princess. He felt her tears begin to soak through his clothes. When he felt Azula return the hug, he knew that what he was doing was right.

**-xXx-044. Opinions (set several months after Opposites)**

Everyone looked at her with derision. They wouldn't say anything to her face, but she knew what they were thinking. What was the Fire Nation Princess doing wearing the colors of the Water Tribes. Especially at the Fire Lord's one year wedding anniversary party.

She didn't care though. Let them prattle on with their ridicule. The only opinion that mattered to her was his. A smile broke out on her face when she saw him. She quickly made her way towards the young man and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Sokka, I've missed you," she said happily.

Sokka returned the hug and smiled. In the months since he started spending time with the princess, she really opened up to him. Her skin was no longer sickly pale, she'd been eating regularly, and most importantly, there was life in her eyes again.

When they separated, Sokka took a moment to take in Azula's appearance. He had to admit, the blue of her dress really brought out the color in her eyes.

"I like your dress," he complimented.

"Good," she said playfully. "If you didn't, I'd have to hurt you."

They shared a brief laugh before Azula grabbed a hold of Sokka's hand.

"Come, dance with me," she ordered. Sokka laughed at the princess' eagerness and allowed himself to be dragged to the dance floor. For the remainder of the evening the two danced together. The strange looks they received from the rest of the crowd went unnoticed. As far as Sokka and Azula were concerned, they were the only ones in the room.

**-xXx-045. Prejudice (set before Respect from my Sokkla Week)**

Azula wandered through the Fire Nation Palace angrily. She was bored and sought something to alleviate her tedium. That left her options to be very limited.

Zuko was too busy with political meetings to pester (not that it was much of a choice). She flat out refused to bother Mai (she still held a grudge against that traitor). The servants would coddle her too much no matter what she decided to do with them (ever since her therapy everyone figured she was made of glass).

She let out a huff of irritation before leaning on a pillar. That was when she saw him; Sokka. Since he was the official liaison for the Southern Water Tribe, Azula saw him quite often. Because of that, she made a game out of bothering him. It brought her a great deal of satisfaction.

The Princess quickly made her way through the palace to meet up with the Water Tribesman. By the time she found the young man he'd already entered the throne room to meet with Zuko.

Azula sighed in frustration. Nothing seemed to go her way. Resigning herself to waiting, the Princess stood near the entrance for what felt like ages.

It was almost sundown by the time Sokka left the throne room. When they made eye contact, however, Azula broke into a wicked grin. He attempted to ignore the princess and simply walked past her.

Azula quickly fell into step with the Water Tribesman. She had to admit that it was rather adorable that Sokka thought he could give her the cold shoulder.

"Hello peasant," she greeted. The young man returned the greeting with a grunt of disapproval.

"I'm not a peasant," he corrected. "As of today I'm officially the Ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe."

"That's cute," she said mockingly. "You think you're important enough to represent your group of barbarians."

"We aren't barbarians," Sokka replied angrily. "If you'd look past your prejudice for five minutes, you'd see that the world isn't as uncivilized as you make it out to be."

"You mean like those Earth Kingdom rubes?" she asked rhetorically. She could see his anger building. "I hardly consider that civilized. I see it more as a group of children playing house."

She stopped suddenly and flashed a wicked grin.

"Oh wait, you married one of those rubes didn't you? How has the sow been these days?"

"My wife is no sow," Sokka stated angrily. He took a step towards the princess and looked down on her. Azula would admit he was rather intimidating. He was almost a full head taller than she and almost twice as broad. She could see the hate burning in his eyes. It needed to burn brighter.

"You're right," she corrected. Sokka seemed to relax a little at the comment. He should have known better. "That would be insulting to the pigs."

That's when it happened. Sokka's large hand quickly grabbed hold of her shoulder and shoved her hard against the wall. Her eyes went wide at the sudden pain, but felt lucky that her head didn't receive injury. She could see his lips moving but she didn't hear anything. She was too focused on his eyes. They burned with a flame that seemed familiar to her. It was intense, more intense than any pyre she'd seen.

Her heart began beating faster. It felt as if it would break through her chest at any second. The princess wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed the feeling. For a moment she wondered if she could somehow feel the heat in Sokka's eyes. She wanted that fire; to feel it's fervent warmth.

Without warning her hands shot out and grabbed onto Sokka's shirt. Before the young ambassador could even react, Azula pressed her lips firmly against his, her tongue immediately shooting out to wrestle with his. She found it bizarre that a man from the Water Tribes could possess such an intense fire deep within him. She wanted more. The princess wrapped her arms around the young man's neck, deepening the kiss.

As suddenly as the kiss started, Sokka ended it. He pushed away from the princess and regained his bearings. He spared a moment to glance at the princess. She was breathing heavily, her face was flushed, and a delicate finger traced against her bottom lip.

She felt it; the heat that had long since been taken from her. The fire that gave her life once again flowing through her veins. A wicked grin grew on her lips. She looked at the water-tribesman, or rather the flame in his eyes. For a long while they remained locked in each other's gaze, oblivious to the world around them.

The sound of footsteps brought them out of their shared daze. Sokka's attention immediately shot to the end of the hallway to see Zuko with an entourage of servants. The princess took this opportunity to quickly slink away to regain her composure. She quickly made her way towards her room, hoping that no one noticed.

She couldn't believe what she'd just done. To kiss that barbarian was bad enough, yet that fact that she took pleasure from the action was all the worse. Her fingers lightly brushed against her bottom lip, remembering the feeling of Sokka's. It shamed her to feel her cheeks warming, and yet she smiled at the notion of feeling that fire again.

Azula giggled in mischief at the prospect of future endeavors with the young Ambassador.

**-xXx-**

**A/N:** Yeah, I wasn't expecting to take this long updating. First writer's block, then job hunting, and then actually having a job. So yeah. Hopefully this update is worth the long wait. Also, a big thanks to BoogieBoy for sending me the most awesome PM ever. And a very late happy birthday to lotusunset!


End file.
